Captain Krystal Robyn
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Captain Krystal Robyn is a pirate who has always held her own without anyone's help, and with good reason. For quite some time she's had to stay on the run and away from the one's she loves...until Captain Jack Sparrow caught up to her.
1. Never Trust a Pirate

**A/N: **Welcome to my Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic! Those of you who read my Phantom of the Opera Fanfic who were fans of Captain Krystal Robyn will enjoy this. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters. Enjoy Pirate fans!

_**Chapter 1: Never Trust a Pirate**_

She awoke to the thundering sound of cannon fire, causing her eyes to shoot open as she sat up in her bed. She stared her turquoise eyes out the window next to her bed, and saw another ship floating by the one she found herself in now. She heard her heart pounding in her ears as she realized it was the ship she had been searching for. The doors to her cabin flung open, and she shot her gaze at the form of a man framed in the doorway.

"Captain Robyn!" he cried, out of breath from running and panic. "It's the _Phantom Pirate_! She's right on top of us!"

"I can see that, sailor!" she growled as she jumped from her bed, still wearing her outfit consisting of a white linen shirt, a black vest, black breeches, and black knee-high boots. She wore a purple silk sash around her head to hold her waist long ebony hair away from her eyes, and a red cotton sash around her waist. She slipped on her black long sleeved, knee length velour coat, hurriedly and grabbed her brown leather hat from the bed and marched toward the door, putting the hat on her head.

"Why was I not called earlier?!" she barked, walking past the man as he ducked out of the way. He hurried to catch up with her as she walked on the deck of the ship.

"Ma'am," he whimpered. "She's only just appeared!"

She shot a glance of mild surprise at the man.

"_Shouldn't be __too__ surprised,_" she thought. "_That __is__ how she got her name_." The cannons below deck fired again.

"Tell them to cease fire immediately!" she yelled at him, pointing down for emphasis. "That's still _my_ ship, no matter who's claiming to be her captain, and I'll not have her damaged when we take her!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the man nodded and ran below deck. She looked towards the deck of the _Phantom Pirate_ floating on her ship's starboard side as the cannons went silent. She stepped toward the rail and leaned on it with her hands.

"Where is your captain, mate?!" she called to one of the men on the deck of the other ship.

"In his quarters!" the man answered. "Who wants to know?!" The men on deck howled with laughter. They all knew who she was, and what she wanted with their captain. She cleared her throat and reasoned that she would humor these knaves.

"I'm Captain Krystal Robyn, and I invoke the right of parley with your captain!"

The men immediately ceased laughing and looked around at each other in disbelief.

"Come on, lads! We haven't got all night!"

One man shot off across the deck, heading for the stern and disappeared. After a few short moments, he came back on deck, and faced her.

"The captain will see you!" he shouted.

Krystal smiled triumphantly and turned to her first mate who came up next to her with a serious look over his handsome Irish face of sky blue eyes and short, black curly hair.

"Mr. Stewart, bring me a rope," she ordered. "It seems I'm in need of a way to board that fine vessel."

He looked at her curiously but found a rope hanging from the mast and handed it to her, standing very close to her.

"You may need help over there," he whispered. "Take one of the men with you."

"No," she whispered back, grabbing the rope. "This isn't their affair. It's not worth losing a good man. That's _my_ ship."

He didn't let go of the rope when she went to pull it from his hand, and she looked at him in slightly angered confusion.

"Then take _me_," he urged. "What if something goes wrong? You might need help."

"If anything _does_ happen, John, keep to the code, lad," she smiled slightly. John's eyes widened as Krystal pulled the rope from his grip. "Is that understood, Mr. Stewart?"

John nodded as Krystal pulled herself onto the railing. She faced the _Phantom Pirate_ and gripped the rope with both hands. She pushed up and back off the railing and swung forward until she flew above the deck of the _Phantom Pirate_. She let go of the rope, landing on the deck of the ship and right in front of the man she had been yelling at.

"We were going to have a plank set up, you could walk over on," he explained. She moved a wisp of hair from her face and walked toward the captain's quarters.

"Never trust a pirate," she smirked as she walked past him. She threw the doors open and stood framed in the doorway as the other man came up behind her.

"Captain Krystal Robyn, meet Captain Daniel Conrad."

He sat in his chair, his feet on the table along with a sword and gun, ready to be used. He looked Krystal up and down with sea-green eyes through strands of chestnut brown hair and smiled triumphantly with a half gold, half white set of teeth. He swung his legs off the table, and stood up to walk around it and stand in front of her.

"Go," he told her announcer with a wave of his hand. The sailor obeyed, closing the door on his way out.

"Well, well, well," he grinned at Krystal. "It's been a while, _Captain_ Robyn. I've been waiting for this." He backed up, sat on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want any trouble," she said flatly, not moving. "I only want my ship back, and in exchange, you'll serve on my ship as one of my crew."

Daniel scoffed.

"To go from captain to deck-hand? How is _that_ a fair exchange?"

"It's a fair exchange when you get to keep your life."

Daniel stood up, letting his arms down and walked toward her, anger glowing in his eyes.

"Is that a threat?" he growled through clenched teeth. "I'm not intimidated by you, Miss, so don't even _try_ threatening me!"

"Nor am I intimidated by a ship-thieving bully of a captain," Krystal shot back, emotionlessly. Daniel raised his hand, ready to back hand her across the face but hesitated. She didn't flinch and only stared at him as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"You have courage…for a woman."

Krystal glared at him, and he smiled smugly, knowing he had gotten a rise out of her. He turned and walked toward the table.

"Let's say I didn't except your offer," he said then turned to face her. "What would you do then?"

Krystal glanced toward the weapons on the table.

"I would challenge you to a dual for it," she replied, looking at him again. "If I win, I get my ship back."

"And if _I_ win?"

She stepped directly in front of him and touched the tips of her fingers to his cheek as he sat down on the table again. He studied her face as she touched his neck and chest with her fingers and watched him with a seductive smile as he slowly started to lose himself in the feel of her touch.

"If _you_ win," she murmured. "_You_ keep the ship." She leaned in close to his face and placed her hand on the table. "And you can do what you want with _me_."

He closed his eyes and Krystal stopped leaning in a few centimeters from his face, her hand crawling farther behind him. She lifted his gun up next to his ear to make sure he heard it when she cocked the hammer back. His eyes shot open and Krystal pulled away from, pointing the gun at him as he stood up.

"You're more stupid than I remember," Krystal chuckled as he held his hands slowly and smirked.

"You're on an enemy ship," he reminded her. "My men will hear the shot and make you walk the plank…or worse."

They suddenly heard outside and Krystal smirked at Daniel's look of horror at the doors. Swords clanged, men shouted, and the doors to the cabin flew open to reveal a fight on deck and a man with sky-blue eyes and short, curly back hair.

"Captain!" he called to Krystal and rushed to her side. "We're taking the ship!"

"Excellent, Mr. Stewart!" she praised, not taking her gaze away from Captain Conrad. "Take this man the brig on _this_ ship, if you please."

"Right away, ma'am," he nodded and gripped Daniel's upper-arm as Krystal lowered the gun.

"You'll pay for this, Robyn!" Daniel growled as John dragged him out on deck.

"Rightly so," Krystal snapped back with a nod. "But not today, burro!" She turned into the cabin, placing her hands on her waist and looking around the cabin as she listened to the battle raging on deck. She suddenly heard it become very silent and with a frown of confusion she spun around to stare out at the deck only to see John walking Daniel toward the brig, and Daniel's crew staring at him as her crew looked at each other in as much confusion she was experiencing. Once John and Daniel were below deck, they threw their weapons to the floor and sat down were they stood.

"_Odd. Very odd, indeed._"

Krystal walked out of the cabin, and faced them, her hands still on her hips the gun still in her hand.

"Well," she addressed Daniel's crew. "What would lads like to do?"

The men sitting looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I like to think I'm a merciful captain so I'll give you a choice. You may either join your captain in the brig, or you may take that ship and sail wherever you please." She pointed to the _Merman_, the ship she had stolen from a naval officer. "Make your choice, gents!"

The men looked around at each other then after a few moments they all stood up and without a word, ran to the port side and jumped toward the _Merman_. Krystal smiled and walked back into the cabin, closing the doors behind her. She placed the gun back on the table and walked around the table to sit in the chair. Once in the chair, she frowned at it and wobbled in it a bit.

"_That bilge-rat got rid of my chair!_" she thought. She shrugged and leaned back a bit, swinging her legs onto the table and cradling her head in her hands.

"I'm home no, precioso," she spoke softly to the ship. "I'll never leave you again." She suddenly heard a few booming sounds from outside and sat up straight. A cannon ball blew through the wall to her left and a huge plank went flying toward her, making her duck under the table to dodge it.

"Estúpido tontos!" she hissed, and moved to stand up. Forgetting she was under the table, she stood and hit her head so hard on the wood she fell flat to the floor again, feeling dizzy. She groaned in pain as she heard shouting outside and more booming from the cannons of the _Merman_.

"I'm sorry, mi amor," she groaned before slipping into darkness. "I'm sorry."

**A/N:** Once in a while she says stuff in Spanish, so if some phrases and things look like another lingo, that's what it is. I try to make it things that you don't need to know what she's saying, really, but if your curious as to what she's saying, I encourage you to look it up.


	2. The Infamous Pair

**A/N: **Forgive me if I don't use many ship, and/or sailing terms. I'm very ignorant, but I try as hard as I can to call things by their proper names.

_**Chapter 2: The Infamous Pair**_

Krystal opened her eyes in the morning sunlight and suddenly felt cold salt water flow up her nose. She picked her head up and coughed, shaking her head violently to get the water out. She looked around her and saw pieces of wood floating on the water around her as she herself floated on a huge piece of wood. She looked down at it and the words engraved in gold made her sigh in sadness. The letters read _Phantom_ in capitals and she placed her forehead on the wood with another heavy sigh.

"No," she breathed. "No!" She slammed her fists on the wood. "I have nothing now! I might as well die out here at sea!" She picked her head up again and looked around through blood shot eyes with another sigh.

"Man overboard!" she heard someone shout from behind her. She kicked her feet in the water to face the voice. She saw a black ship with black sails emerge from the fog with a figure hanging over the railing.

"Over here!" she yelled, waving her arm and gripping to the wood tightly with the other. She looked at her floatation device again and kissed her fingers then touched the wood.

"I'm sorry mi amor," she whispered. "I tried."

"It's a woman!" she heard the voice shout, but now it was beside her. She looked up as they tossed a rope to her and she quickly grabbed it, letting go of the piece of wood with her ship's name on it. She suddenly found herself floating above the water then above the deck of the ship. She let go of the rope before it lowered her to the wood, and landed in front of a portly man with salt and peppered hair and beard and staring at her with astonished blue eyes. He quickly shook his expression away as Krystal stood up straight.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, lass," he said. "My name is Gibbs."

"_Goody,_" she thought. "_Barbossa will be thrilled. Just pretend like you don't know anything._"

"I'm Captain Krystal Robyn," she said, shaking excess water from her sleeves and boots. "My vessel was destroyed. May I speak to your captain about perhaps leaving me at the nearest port?"

Gibbs stared at her in confusion.

"Captain?" he finally breathed.

"Yes, 'Captain'," Krystal replied, placing her hands on her hips. "I wish to speak with _your_ captain. I don't want trouble, just a passage to a port or island. _Any_ port or island."

Gibbs nodded and turned to walk toward the captain's cabin. Krystal turned to the port side of the ship and leaned on the railing, gazing down in sadness at the wreckage of her ship as the _Black Pearl_ floated over the wooden planks that used to be the _Phantom Pirate_.

"Ma'am?" Gibbs called a moment later, jolting her from her trance and making her look at him with wide eyes. "Captain Sparrow will see you."

Krystal shot a surprised and almost terrified gaze at him as she stepped back from the railing.

"Captain _Sparrow_?" she breathed. "Captain _Jack Sparrow_? _He_ is the captain of this ship?!"

Gibbs frowned at her in confusion and nodded slowly.

"Yes, and he's waiting, ma'am." He gestured to the cabin, still facing her, and stood clear for her to walk by. Krystal straightened, nodded and walked past him, toward the captain's cabin. She walked through the open doors and into a seemingly empty room. She heard the door shut and whirled around, her eyes growing wide as she saw a man leaning back on the door, arms crossed and grinning at her.

"So, love," Jack smirked. "You couldn't get your ship back, could you?"

Krystal looked away to hide her failure and instead walked toward the table and sat down as she looked around the cabin. She looked anywhere and everywhere around her…_except_ at _him_.

"You got _yours_ back, I see," she smiled, raising her arms up to her sides and facing him again. He pushed off the door and walked toward her, sitting down next to her on the table as she dropped her arms and looked away from him again.

"What happened, love?"

Krystal looked at him as he placed his hands on the table. She leaned her head on his shoulder and brought her hands up, bending her fingers inward, making claws toward her face.

"I had her," she began, breathlessly. "The tonto capitán was walking to the brig, his crew was getting onto the other ship, and I was comfortable in my cabin. Somebody must've gotten noble over there because next thing I know, cannon balls are blowing holes in my ship, and then I'm floating in cold water mourning her. But…I had her back."

Jack looked down at her when she didn't continue and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, love," he murmured.

Krystal wrinkled her nose and pushed away from him, making him look at her with a frown of confusion as she held her nose.

"Don't you believe in bathing, Jack?" she laughed.

"Let me see," he said, crossing his arms. "I try to cheer you up, and you complain about my hygiene, eh?"

Krystal smiled, lowering her hand and leaning on his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she sighed. "Thank you."

Jack smiled and picked her hand up off the table and gently kissed it.

"So, love, what do you want to do?"

"_Lots of things_," she thought. "_Some of those things with __you._"

"I don't know," she smiled at her thought. "I'll need a ship before I know exactly what I want to do."

"You know, you _are_ on a ship," Jack reminded her.

"Ah, yes, well, it's not _my_ ship. It's _your_ ship. There's a big difference."

"You know, that can be changed, love."

Krystal stood up and walked toward the window on the far end of the room.

"We've been over this, Jack. I can't be held back. I'm a free spirit, me. It can't work, Jack. Just leave me at the next port and maybe our paths will cross again." She turned toward him again and though he stared at her blankly, his eyes read subtle disappointment.

"Alright, love," he said, standing. "Your wish is my command." He bowed grandly making her giggle and she nodded shyly.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted towards the door, making her jump and the door opened.

"Orders, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Inform me immediately, if and when we are close to any port."

"Aye, sir!" Gibbs left once again leaving Krystal and Jack alone again, and he looked at her, beginning to walk toward her.

"You know," he murmured. "You _could_ stay for a while, love." He brushed a strand of hair from her neck, making her heart pound in her chest, but she managed to roll her eyes at him.

"You never give up, do you, Jack?"

"Waiting for the opportune moment, love?" he smiled.

"You could say that," she smiled sweetly. "And this _isn't_ it."

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted through the door. Jack groaned in frustration making Krystal smirk.

"Found a port already, eh?" he called back.

"No, Captain!" Gibbs replied. Jack and Krystal heard cannon fire and the ship rocked a bit making the two shoot confused and shocked glances at each other then run to the door with Jack leading the way. They walked out on deck and faced the starboard side, where another ship flying British colours floating across the railing. They saw many neatly dressed military men running around the ship and one man stood on the deck of the ship, hard faced, hands behind his back and head held high as he stood at attention.

"Commodore!" Jack smiled, walking closer to the railing. "And what brings you so far out to sea?"

"Jack Sparrow," Norrington began.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Krystal corrected. Jack turned and smiled at her then turned back to the Commodore.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Norrington began again, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "Surrender or I will send your ship to the deepest, darkest part of the sea!"

"Hardly a fair choice, Commodore," Jack said. "If I surrender, I and my crew face the gallows. But if I _don't_, you sink my ship, and kill us all anyway. Am I too far off?"

Norrington only glared at Jack then glanced at Krystal.

"Still kidnapping I see, Captain?" he growled then looked at Krystal again. "Has he hurt you, Miss?"

"I really hate to disappoint you," Krystal sighed, stepping closer to Jack. "But I'm here of my own accord." She bowed grandly. "Captain Krystal Robyn. You may have heard of me."

Norrington stared at her in wide eyed shock then bowed his head.

"Unfortunately for you, then, you will also have to surrender," he said.

"How quickly the Commodore changes his mind when he finds that a damsel is not really in distress, eh?" Jack smirked.

"Surrender!" Norrington barked impatiently. "If you do, the courts _may_ be lenient on the both of you!"

Jack leaned close to Krystal's ear.

"Hard to port," he whispered.

Krystal frowned at him in confusion.

"Jack?" she whispered back. "We're running? We should at _least_ blow a hole in their boat. It'll slow them down."

Jack grinned, mischievously and nodded.

"Fine, then," he agreed. "Blow a hole in their ship, _then_ hard to port."

Krystal grinned then turned to face Gibbs who was standing near the captain's quarters.

"Fire all!" she shouted. The sound of cannon fire beneath their feet sounded through the air like thunder on a stormy night.

"Hard to port!" Jack ordered as he and Krystal saw the Commodore and his crew run about the ship in a panic as it shook. The _Black Pearl_ swung to the left as the cannons continued to fire.

"Hard to starboard!" Norrington shouted, as Jack and Krystal ran up the stairs leading to the helm, and she stood next to him as he took control of the ship from an old man with a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Cotton, you're relieved!" Jack said turning the helm to level out the ship's course as Norrington's ship tried to follow.

"Mind the boat!" the parrot squawked, making Krystal shoot a confused gaze at it.

"Right you are, Mr. Cotton's Parrot!" Jack replied, and looked at Krystal as she stared at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth to explain, but she held up a hand.

"I don't want to know," she said, and Jack smirked, turning his attention to the horizon.

"Well, love," he said. "You think that'll slow them down?"

Krystal smiled and looked behind them to see Norrington's ship shrinking into the horizon.

"I think so, Jack."

**A/N:** Ok, so not my best, I agree, but you gotta figure, I wrote this before everything else. I did like the banter I put in with Jack and Krystal. I always like writing these two out, they can get funny.


	3. The History of Robyn and Sparrow

**A/N: **No need to drag it out. Here's how the "Infamous Pair" know each other.

_**Chapter 3: The History of Robyn and Sparrow**_

Krystal stood on the port side of the _Black Pearl_ and watched the waves roll over other waves, mourning the loss of her ship. She sniffled a bit as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"_Mi amor_," she thought. "_I really __did__ try. I sailed after you, stole ship after ship in the process, and for what? I ended up losing you forever because I was too nice. I'm so sorry_." She clenched her fists and placed them on the railing, still staring at the ocean.

"What do you want, love?" she heard a voice ask to her left. Krystal jumped and turned to see Jack standing next to her.

"Beg your pardon?" she squeaked. Jack turned around to lean back on the railing and looked at her.

"What do you want in this world?" he reiterated. Krystal sulked and looked down at the water again.

"I want my ship back," she said sadly. "With her I was invincible. I could sail 'round the world and back again and my crew wouldn't be able to say a word about it. To sail my ship again…that's what I want, Jack."

Jack only stared at her as her shoulders began to shudder and she gave out small quiet bursts of sobs.

"To…sail…again…"

Her tears fell on the railing and Jack stood, wrapping his arms around her so that she could cry into his chest.

"There, there, love," he murmured. "It'll be alright."

"Why…" she sniffled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Jack sighed as she looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Because," he sighed. "I know what it's like to lose something you love to the sea."

Krystal looked at him curiously.

"I lost the _Pearl_ to the sea, once. I made a deal to get her back."

She pushed away from him and turned back to the railing to lean on it.

"You're offering me an alternative I absolutely will _not_ stoop to using," she growled as he stood next to her in confusion. "I want my ship, but I won't sell my soul to get it back. I'll have at least _that_ much honesty running through my veins."

Jack sighed again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me, love," he whispered in her ear. Krystal gave his back a curious look as Jack walked to the stairs leading to the helm, but followed. Gibbs stood at the helm and Jack told him to take a rum break.

"Come here, love," he beckoned as he stood at the wheel. She obeyed cautiously and he stood her between himself and the helm.

"Your ship, Captain," he whispered in her ear with a smile. He picked her hands up by the wrists and placed them on the helm.

"Jack!" she breathed. "Your ship!"

"Not _my_ ship right now, love," he protested. "It's _your_ ship till we come to port." He backed away from her. "I can give you, at least _that_ much." He walked back down the steps, slowly, not even looking back at Krystal to see her confused but somewhat happy smile on her face.

"Jack," she sighed to herself. "You _do_ care!" Her smile dropped as she thought to herself a moment.

"_He wasn't talking about losing just the __Pearl__ to the sea_," she thought. "_He was talking about losing me, too_."

"Captain?"

Krystal jumped out of her thoughts at the sound of Gibbs on the stair.

"Captain Sparrow told me I was to obey your orders till we drop you at the next port."

Krystal gave him a look of wide eyed amazement then it changed to mild anger.

"_How __dare__ he send one of his men to look after me!_" she thought.

"_You_ tell Captain Sparrow from Captain Robyn that the _Black Pearl_ is still _his_ ship and I have no desire to take it over. Nor will I let _him_ help me in the matter! And I do _not_ need anyone checking up on me! Is that understood?!"

Gibbs gave her a confused look but nodded and ran back down the stairs.

"Tres…dos…uno…"

"What?!" she heard Jack roar from his quarters and smirked when she also heard the doors of his quarters slam open and the stomp of his boots as he marched across the deck and up the stairs, angrily. She turned to him with a sweet smile as he stood on the bridge with her.

"Yes, Jack?" she smiled.

"You think I'm trying to win you back, eh?!" he growled. "You think I don't have better things to do then make you happy?! I'm trying to cheer you up because you're one of the few pirates I _trust_! It ain't got nothing to do with me _giving_ you _my_ ship! You said you wanted to be in charge? Be in charge! But I ain't trying to win you back! Savvy?!"

Krystal blinked a few times and stared at Jack with wide eyes as it took everything in herself to keep from laughing.

"Thanks, Jack," she finally said. "But I never said you were trying to 'win me back.' I just wanted you to know that I could look after myself. I don't need anyone checking up on me."

Jack's anger changed to shocked embarrassment then to frustration as he turned and stomped back down the stairs to his cabin. Krystal smirked as she watched him march back across the deck.

"Pirate!" he barked before slamming his cabin door, making Krystal chuckle as she looked to the horizon.

"_Well_," she thought. "_He got the last word_." She kept staring at the horizon steering the ship forward as she leaned a little on the helm.

"Captain?" Gibbs called quietly from the steps again. "Jack told me to stick with you anyway."

"Fine," she sighed. "Just quit calling me your captain. _Jack_ is your captain. You can call me by my name or Miss Robyn. Understood?"

Gibbs nodded as he walked up the steps and leaned on the railing behind her.

"Gibbs?" she sighed, standing up straight. "Is Jack _usually_ this trusting?"

"Not really," Gibbs replied. "Not since the mutiny. He seems to trust you."

"He should," she scoffed. "It's the _least_ I deserve for saving his life."

Gibbs stared at the back of her head in wide-eyed shock.

"_You_ saved _his_ life?!"

"Once," she replied. "It was years ago…before he lost the _Pearl_ to Barbossa. I was acting as a cabin boy to get off Tortuga, and as long as I was useful, he couldn't kick me off.

"Jack was drunk one night…nothing unusual there, but he was more drunk than usual this time. He was wobbling all around the deck and stepped a little too close to the railing on the port side. Needless to say he was unconscious and in the water within five seconds. I dove in after him and someone on deck threw rope down to drag us out of the water.

"I had to practically punch him to get him to wake up! When he finally came to, he realized I was a girl, unfortunately, and, Jack being Jack, he wanted me to stay in his cabin with him as a 'thank you.' I told him the only 'thank you' I needed was for him to teach me all about sailing and piracy.

"So, in truth, Mr. Gibbs, even though I am here, and I am a captain you must _always_ do what _Jack_ tells you, because he taught me everything I know."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded then fell silent for a moment. "Miss Robyn? Jack had said something about 'winning you back.' If you don't mind me asking, what did he mean?"

Krystal sighed and leaned on the helm again.

"Jack and that mouth of his," she grumbled.

"When I was on his ship, after I had made that deal with him, we became very close…_extremely_ close, if you get my meaning. We had started out as friends, but as many people know, a man and a woman can't have a platonic relationship for long, _especially_ if they are living in close quarters. I must confess it didn't take him as long as I thought it would for me to give into him." Krystal scoffed and looked over her shoulder at Gibbs, who stared at her with wide eyes. "You won't tell Jack I told you, right? The crew either? I don't want them thinking Jack is soft."

Gibbs shook his expression away, and smiled.

"What is it you told me?" he shrugged, and Krystal grinned and stared out at the horizon again.

"Pirate," she muttered making him chuckle as he walked down the stairs, noticing something needed to be done on deck. Krystal's smile dropped slowly as memories flooded back to her and she remembered the day they had parted.

"_Come on, love," Jack pleaded. "You can sail with me on the Pearl, the two of us, together. I'll share her with you! We'll sail the ocean side by side, as far as the horizon."_

"_I can't Jack," Krystal insisted. "I need my own ship. My own crew! Don't you want me to use the skills you taught me?"_

_Jack sulked as she refused him and she felt her heart sink to her stomach at is sadness._

"_You once told me that the __Black Pearl__ was freedom...__your__ freedom. It's time I found my own and stop stealing yours. I'm sorry, Jack. This is something I have to do on my own. Savvy?"_

"_Oi! Don't be using me own words against me, love!" Jack barked, wagging his finger at her, making Krystal smile._

"_Good-bye, Jack."_

**A/N: **Not too much action here, but don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it.


	4. Hurricane

**A/N: **I don't know weather, either. Never been in a hurricane, don't know what it's like, but I did the best I could.

_**Chapter 4: Hurricane**_

"Miss Robyn!" Gibbs called to Krystal from the main deck as she steered the _Black Pearl_ over increasingly rocky waters.

"I see it!" she called back to him, not taking her gaze from what was approaching. "Go get Jack!"

"Aye!" Gibbs replied, and ran to the captain's cabin. Krystal felt a light drizzle fall on her hands and heard it patter against her hat as the sky began to darken.

"Krystal!" Jack shouted at her on deck. She shot a wide eyed look at him then pointed ahead of them.

"Hurricane!"

Jack looked toward the direction she was pointing. The sky ahead of them was black and the sound of thunder could be heard with lightening hitting the water.

"Not good," he muttered and ran toward the helm. "Scurry, gents! Brace the foreyard! Light canvas and hurry, lads! I want movement!" He ran next to Krystal and gently shoved her aside to take control of the ship.

"Jack?" Krystal said standing next to him. "We're not going to sail _through_ it are we?! We'll be killed! We should drop anchor, douse canvas and just wade the storm out."

"And get struck by lightening that will sink my ship?! I think not, love."

"The ship will sink anyway if we try sailing through _that_!"

"You ever sail through a hurricane, love? A _moving_ target for lightening is not easy to hit."

"Yes, but if the lightening doesn't sink it, sailing through the waves _will_!"

"Be quiet, or I'll have you thrown in the brig! Let me sail my ship!"

Krystal stared at him in wide-eyed shock then turned and ran down the stairs.

"Take a look at the stern, Captain!"

She stopped as she reached the bottom stair and turned towards the railing with a frown then leaned over it to look behind them. She saw another ship sailing towards them and fear glazed over her face.

"Norrington," she breathed softly. "That's why he doesn't want to stop." She backed away and ran back up the stairs to stand next to Jack.

"No, love," he said sternly. "You go on below and stay in my cabin. You'll be safe there."

Krystal looked at him with a confused gaze as the rain came down harder, making little noises on the wood. She knew that if they followed _her_ plan, Norrington might catch them, but if they followed _Jack's_ plan, the sea would swallow them up. Either way, they'd all be done for. The rain began pounding onto the wood and she felt wet through and through, but she only stared at Jack.

"Jack!" she finally shouted over the pounding rain. Jack looked at her, waiting for her to talk. "If we don't get through this---!"

"We will, love," he interrupted then looked ahead again.

"Well, if we _don't_," she continued. "I want you to know…you never lost me, Jack. I thought of you all the time. You're the voice in my head telling me what to do and I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

Jack looked at her blankly as she ran back down the stairs, into his cabin and shut the door as he told her to. She wobbled over to the window seat under the window at the far end of the room and curled up on it. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her arms on them then bowed her head.

"_Estúpido!_" she thought. "_You tell him __that__ before we're going to die?! Idiot!_" The ship thrashed to the left, sending Krystal to the floor with a small shout. She lay on the wood, and curled up into a ball as she began sobbing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Krystal woke up lying on her back in a bed, and sat up and stretched as she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the sunlit room.

"Where am I?" she groaned.

"Same place you were during the hurricane, love," Jack replied, slapping a damp cloth on her forehead, causing her to fall back down.

"Jack?" she laughed, taking the cloth back off and sitting back up. "What's the cloth for?"

"You passed out."

"I fell asleep!" she laughed then suddenly became silent and shot wide eyes around the cabin. "Wait…the sun is shining! We're not dead!"

"Almost missed that, didn't you, love?" Jack smirked. Krystal swung her legs off the bed, a smile on her face and the cloth still in her hand as she threw her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"I've never been so afraid!" she confessed, breathlessly. "I actually cried! Can you believe that, Jack?! Me, crying!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"You really thought about me, eh?"

Krystal pulled away a bit from him just enough to look at him with wide eyes full of embarrassment.

"Yes," she answered timidly. "All the time. I cried that night I made you leave me in Spain, and every night for a month after that. I really missed you. And then I heard you were marooned and I took my ship and went looking for you that's when my ship was taken."

"You came looking for me, love? Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand thinking of you all alone and miserable," she smiled mischievously. "And besides, I wanted you to owe me for rescuing you again."

"Captain!" Gibbs called, running through the cabin doors. Jack and Krystal pulled away from each other as if burned and faced him as he stared at them in confusion.

"Well, come out with it, mate!" Jack barked, making Krystal jump and look at him in disbelief.

"We've lost Commodore Norrington, Sir," Gibbs blurted.

"It's about time!" Jack complained. "Anything else, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes, sir," Gibbs replied. "We're coming up on a port."

Though Krystal was standing behind Jack, she could see by the way his shoulders dropped slightly that he was saddened by the news.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," he said, solemnly. "Is _that_ all?"

"Aye, sir," Gibbs nodded, and sensing he should leave, closed the doors on his way out. Jack and Krystal stood in silence for several moments before she broke it.

"Well," she chirped. "I guess I should get ready to leave, eh?"

Jack remained silent and didn't look at her or move a muscle, worrying Krystal. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he still didn't move.

"It's been fun, Jack, but it's time we part ways."

"Again?" he finally replied, making her eyes shoot open in shock. "Leaving me again? Just like you did last time, eh?"

"Well, I'll be out of your way and you can run your ship the way you want without worrying about me. Besides, it's bad luck to have women on board a ship," she smiled. Jack spun around with an angry glow in his eyes, making Krystal take an involuntary step back.

"You know I don't listen to Gibbs' superstitions!" he growled. "You also know that I don't mind having you on my ship! You're just trying to torture me, aren't you?!"

Krystal looked at him in disbelief.

"Aren't you?!" Jack shouted again, making her expression change to anger.

"If I was torturing _you_ it wouldn't be hurting _me_! You still don't get it, do you?! I don't _want_ to leave!"

"Then why _are_ you leaving?!"

"Because if we're around each other too long we end up fighting all the time! Have you forgotten those first few months we were on this ship together?! We were at each other's throats! We would even fight over which way the wind was blowing!"

"That's not why you're leaving!"

"Then _you_ tell _me_ why! Please, Jack! I'm interested to know why _I'm_ leaving!"

"Because you've become attached and you don't wanna keep him waiting, or start up _our_ attachment again!"

Krystal stared at him with wide eyes, trying to keep the curves of her mouth from forming a smile, but apparently not hard enough. She allowed a small snicker to come out of her mouth before slapping her hand over her it, only to make her burst into laughter. Jack stared at her in astonishment as she laughed heartily.

"Oh, Jack!" she laughed. "You're so funny! You think I'm attached! Imagine! A pirate like me, who can't stay still long enough to even _meet_ anybody, being attached! Jack, you are a riot!" She sat down on the bed, holding her stomach and still laughing as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're not attached?" Jack breathed.

"No!" she cried, calming herself down. "My…My life is _far_ too complicated for any man to be in my life right now!"

"Then why are you leaving?"

Krystal looked at him in disbelief, but irritation took over quickly.

"I just told you!" she cried. "We're already at each other's throats!"

"Quit lying to me, love! I can see it in your eyes!"

"I'm not lying! I can _never_ lie to you because you _always_ know! You knew back then, too! So why should I start lying now?!"

"You're hiding something!"

"I am _not_!"

"Well _I_ am!"

Jack gripped Krystal's arms, pulled her to her feet and planted his lips onto hers. She stood there a moment, unmoving and eyes wide open. She suddenly began to remember hers and Jack's life together before she left. She remembered how they had laughed and how every time she was with him she was never without a smile. She closed her eyes and forcing her arms from his grip, wrapping them around his neck as his arms wrapped around her body. They pulled each other close, never wanting to let go. They pulled away slowly and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I should," Krystal choked, and found her jaw beginning to quiver slightly. "I should go out on deck," she sputtered. "I'll get off as soon as possible." She bowed her head and walked around Jack and out of his embrace as he stood still. Krystal ran out the cabin doors and looked around the deck for someone.

"There you are, lass!" Gibbs called, walking up next to Krystal. She turned to him and straightened.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she said, clearing her throat. "How long before we reach the port you spoke of?"

"Won't be for another hour, Miss Robyn," he replied.

"Which port is it?"

"Port Royal, Miss Robyn."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," she nodded. "Would you mind coming to look for me when we reach this port?"

"Of course. Where will you be?"

Krystal stepped closer so that no one else could hear her, but Gibbs.

"I'll be in the brig," she whispered. "Don't ask why…I'd rather not say. Just come get me when we reach Port Royal."


	5. Another Goodbye

_**Chapter 5: Another Good-Bye**_

Krystal sat in the corner of a cell, her knees hugged to her chest, her shoulders shuddering with sobs. Her tears soaked her cheeks and made wet spots on her pants at her knees. She cried at her pride which she cursed several times between bursts of sobs. She cried at the thought of leaving Jack…again, and cursed him for being so charming and nice to her. She sat and cried for what seemed like and eternity.

"You alright, Miss?" a voice wondered from outside the cell. Krystal gasped and looked up to see and extremely short man with a bald head and a single braided beard. She sniffled and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she lied in a sniffle. "Have we reached Port Royal?"

"No, Miss," the short man confessed. "Captain told me to check on you. Said you might be down here."

"He remembered, eh?" she scoffed.

"I'm Marty," he said, walking into the cell and sitting down across from her. "Why are you down here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This is a good place for me to come and just be alone," she sighed. "Or let myself be sad."

"Why sad?" Marty wondered. "You're sad that you're leaving?"

"Yes," Krystal nodded. "I don't want to leave the _Black Pearl_…I don't want to leave Jack."

"Then why not stay?"

Krystal looked at the floor.

"Because I'll put everyone on this boat in danger. Everywhere I go, bad luck seems to follow. I'm cursed for sure." She leaned her head on her knees again. "I thought of talking a blade or a bullet to myself several times. But whenever I would get up the nerve to do it…I would think of Jack and how we would never see each other again if I killed myself. He's the only one in my life worth living for."

"You don't have any family?"

"I _had_ a family, a long time ago. My parents died of scurvy when I was eight years old, and my younger sister…I'm not even sure where she is."

"What happened with her?"

"She ran away. Got on a ship one night and I never saw her again. I was about fifteen and she was about ten, so that'd make her about twenty at present."

"What was her name?"

Krystal looked up at Marty with sorrow and guilt glazing over her eyes.

"Elizabeth."

"Miss Robyn!" Gibbs called from the stairway. Krystal and Marty jumped with a start and looked at him in surprise. "We've reached Port Royal!"

The two on the floor stood up quickly and Krystal nodded to Gibbs.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," she said. "I'm going up on deck right now."

Gibbs nodded and ran back up the stairs, and Krystal looked down at Marty and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping me company, mate," she smirked. "I was starting to get a bit lonely down here."

"You're welcome, Miss Robyn," he nodded. The two walked out of the brig and up on deck, the rest of the crew running around getting ready to dock.

"We're not staying here for long, gents!" Jack called from the helm. "You don't have to be in such a hurry!" He walked down the stairs as Krystal ran to the port side and leaned on the railing.

"So _this_ is Port Royal?" she wondered, sensing Jack walking up behind her. "The port tat doesn't like pirates, eh?"

"You _can_ stay with the _Pearl_ till we find a more pleasant dock if you like, love," Jack smirked, leaning next to her on the railing.

"No," she chirped. "I like a challenge." She turned and leaned back on the railing. "Besides, who knows how far the next port is?"

"As far as the horizon," Jack whispered in her ear and she looked at him in mild anger.

"Jack," she snapped. "Stop it. I've made up my mind and you're not going to change it." She leaned closer to him and looked him in the eye. "No matter how many times you kiss me, Jack," she whispered, "you're not going to change my mind."

Jack leaned a little closer and touched his lips to hers.

"You sure, love?" he whispered, making Krystal giggle and pull away, leaving him stunned by the action.

"Nice try, Captain," she smirked and turned to walk toward the gangplank.

"Not even going to say good-bye, love," Jack called, making her stop and sigh as she turned to face him.

"You know I'm no good with good-byes, Jack," she smiled, weakly. Jack walked toward Krystal slowly, gliding his hand on the railing. She leaned back on the railing again as he came up next to her.

"Don't try to talk me into staying, again."

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he whispered with a smirk. "So what will you do here? You can't very well drink and be merry for long on _this_ port, trust me."

"I still don't know," she shrugged, looking back at the dock. "I'll need a ship first, like I said before." She looked at Jack, who was looking at the dock as well. She sighed and looked around the ship. "I suppose we shouldn't postpone the inevitable any longer."

They looked at each other in equal sadness.

"Alright, love," Jack sighed as they both stood up straight and faced each other. He held his hand out for a hand shake but Krystal cocked an eyebrow in amusement at it. She smacked his hand away gently and stood herself right in front of him as he looked at her in shock. She threw her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Jack," she whispered. "You haven't lost me yet."

Jack hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her a little closer.

"I'll miss you, too…Krystal," he whispered back.

A shock wave rolled over Krystal as Jack used her name…something he hadn't done in years. She gripped his vest a bit tighter, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Good-bye, Jack," she breathed.

"Not good-bye, love," Jack replied, making Krystal look up at him with a frown of confusion. "I'll see you again, as sure as the tide. But mark my words, love…you won't get away from me _this_ easy next time we meet."

"Fine," she giggled, gliding her hands to his chest. "I'll see you around, Jack. Don't get into too much trouble."

Jack raised his arms in innocence, letting Krystal go as she pushed away from him. He brought his right hand to his heart and bowed grandly.

"When have I _ever_ been in 'too much' trouble?!"

Krystal smiled again, and turned to walk toward the narrow gangplank leading to the dock. She slowly walked to the dock as Jack watched her from the railing as she took very step. Gibbs ran up next to Jack as he sighed in sadness.

"Jack," Gibbs said. "We should leave this port."

Jack said nothing and Gibbs knew why as he saw Krystal walking to the dock.

"You know something, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack finally said and Gibbs shot his gaze at his captain. "That's the second time that girl has walked away with my heart. No other girl like Captain Krystal Robyn, mark my words."

"Aye, Sir," Gibbs nodded. "I reckon there ain't another like Captain Robyn. She's certainly special." Gibbs could see from Jack's expression that he felt deeply for her, but wouldn't truly admit as much.

"Prepare to cast off, Mr. Gibbs," Jack ordered, weakly and Gibbs nodded then ran off to go about his duties. Jack leaned on the railing as he watched Krystal reach the dock.

"Krystal," he whispered as if silently calling to her. "I love you."

Krystal made a dead stop on the dock, as if she had heard Jack's words and felt him standing next to her. She looked up at him as he stood on his ship and waved to him. Jack waved back with a smirk on his lips, but sorrow in his eyes. Krystal felt her heart drop to her stomach, the same as the first time she had left.

"Fair winds be with you, Captain!" she called. The _Black Pearl_ started moving but she saw him nod to her. She lowered her hand and watched the ship sail into the horizon. As the _Black Pearl_ got smaller and smaller she knew that Jack was right. They would see each other again, either years from that moment, or the next day, but she knew in her heart their paths would cross again. Krystal felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped from her thoughts. She turned around to see and old man with an open book and a pen in his hand.

"I'll need to know your name, Miss," he said. Krystal smirked and raised an eyebrow in amusement as she reached into one of her pockets.

"How about _I_ give _you_ three shillings…" She placed three metal coins on his book. "…and _I_ go on my way?"

The old man looked at her and grinned.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Miss Jones."

**A/N: **Yes, yes, deja vu from the first movie. Y'all ain't goin crazy. I couldn't help myself.


	6. Port Royal

_**Chapter 6: Port Royal**_

Krystal strode around the dock, slowly gazing at different ships that were docked in the harbor, looking for something to suffice as a _temporary_ ship, at least.

"_Well_," she thought. "_I'll need something fast, but all these things look too bulky. Suppose I have no time to be picky_." She placed a hand on her hip and a hand on her chin in thought.

"_This is too hard to think about on an empty stomach! Time to go find a tavern_." She dropped her hands to her waist at the belt of her pants and turned to walk toward the town. She walked passed faces that were unfamiliar to her and her heart started pounding and her hands started to sweat.

"_I can't still be doing this_," she thought. "_I've been almost everywhere in the world on the sea, and I __still__ get nervous in places I've __never__ been!_" In an attempt to calm her nerves, she began softly singing a song she had learned when she was younger.

_Yo ho, yo ho  
__A pirate's life for me_

"_Of all the songs to sing in a pirate loathing port! Why don't I just announce that I'm a pirate from the top of a building?!_" She shuffled through the crowd, trying to think of a way to calm her nerves before she suffered a panic attack. She began whistling instead, figuring it was better than being hung for singing a pirate song. She was walking down the port, whistling her song, when she noticed some men in uniforms.

"_Navy officers! Must hide!_" She frantically looked around for a place to duck into to hide. She ran down a dirt road and saw a sign above her that had the symbol of a blacksmith.

"_Perfect! No one would look in __here__ for a pirate!_" She ran through the door without thinking and slammed it shut, her back against the door. She looked around the room filled with everything a blacksmith would need to make swords.

"Nice little place," she smirked. "I'll just stick around here until nightfall. Best time to steal a ship."

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," a man's voice spoke to her left. She felt the tip of a sword touch the skin of her neck, just on the vain. "Who are you?"

Krystal swallowed and slowly moved her right hand to reach for her sword. The sword moved from her neck, and she felt metal smack her hand.

"Ouch!" she squeaked. "That hurt!"

The man holding the sword to her walked in front of her. He was a handsome young man with longish brown hair tied back, a mustache and a bit of a beard on the chin of his strong square jaw, and brown eyes glaring at her in evaluation.

"Who are you?" he repeated, his sword holding her hostage.

"No one you want to get to know, son," Krystal smirked. "Trust me."

"You're a pirate," the young man guessed with a fiery glow in his eyes.

"Correct," she nodded. "Unfortunately for you, I'm one of the infamous ones."

"I've tangled with infamous pirates before," he smirked. "You'll be no different than he was."

Krystal gazed at him in disbelief.

"Prey tell, who was the last pirate to cross your path?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Just curious, lad," Krystal smirked, folding her arms across her chest and leaning back on the door. "Humor me."

The young man frowned at her in confusion.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied. Krystal was taken aback, but she had to admit she wasn't too surprised.

"My, my," she smirked. "He certainly gets around."

"You know him?!"

"He and I are friends. As a matter of fact, he just left me off here."

The man lowered his sword slowly and Krystal looked at him curiously.

"How do _you_ know him?" he asked.

"Long story, boy. Too long to explain now. What's your name, son?"

"William Turner."

"Bootstrap Bill's boy, eh?" Krystal bowed grandly. "I'm honored. That is, I would be if I _had_ any honor." She laughed at her joke as William stared at her in shock.

"You knew my father?!"

"I sailed with Jack Sparrow almost my whole life, son. His friends were my friends. Not that we had many." She walked around him and sat herself in a chair.

"Your whole life?" William wondered, pulling up a chair in front of her to sit. "You spent your whole life with Jack?"

"Well, since I was sixteen, anyway. I'm twenty-five now. To me, my life really began when I was sixteen." She looked down at her lap as she crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on the back of the chair.

"_My life began with Jack_," she thought.

"You never told me your name," William said, jolting her from her thoughts. Krystal looked up at him and grinned.

"Captain Krystal Robyn, at your service, lad."

"Captain?"

"Why is everyone surprised when I say I'm a Captain?"

"You're a woman! Do pirates allow women to be captains?!"

"Yes. Fortunately for me. I wouldn't settle for a lesser title, anyway. I want to use all the tutoring I got in pillaging, plundering, rifling and looting from Captain Jack Sparrow properly. I was his pirate apprentice, as it were."

"If you two are friends, and _you_ have no ship, why didn't you stay with him?"

Krystal's smile dropped slowly then she sat forward to look William in the eye.

"I really don't know the answer to that myself, son," she confessed. "All I know is that I couldn't stay on the _Black Pearl_."

William nodded in understanding, looking away from her.

"You know," he began. "I _should_ take you in to the authorities."

"Yes, but you won't," she smirked as she leaned back in her chair. "I'm a friend of Captain Jack Sparrow. Obviously, you're a friend of Jack's as well, that makes _us_ friends, Will. And you won't turn in a friend."

"Jack and I are not friends," William protested calmly. "We're more like acquaintances."

Krystal threw her head back and laughed heartily, making William look at her in confusion.

"When you meet Jack Sparrow, you're either his friend or his enemy. _You_, my boy, are his friend."

"How do you know I'm not his enemy?"

"You wouldn't have tried to pass as his 'acquaintance' if you were. His enemies wouldn't want to be associated with him in any way."

William smirked and leaned back in his chair, his sword leaning on the chair at his side.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "I _did_ help him kill Barbossa."

Krystal shot a look of disbelief at the young man.

"He killed Barbossa?!"

William nodded and Krystal smirked.

"So, he got his revenge. At least one of us has."

"You're seeking revenge?" William wondered. "On who?"

Krystal opened her mouth to speak when there was a banging noise on the wood of the door. The pair stood up quickly and Krystal drew her sword. The door flung open and several men in uniforms ran in with muskets that had sharp bayonets on the barrels. She turned and tried to run, but the officers were too quick and circled her and William.

"_When cornered_," she thought. "_It's best to give up_." She opened her hand and her sword clanged to the floor.

"Alright," she shrugged. "I surrender. I'm no match for this many soldiers." She turned to William as an officer came up behind her and shackled her hands behind her back. William looked at her in confusion but she winked with a smirk as the officers walked her out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The officer removed the irons from Krystal's wrists as another officer unlocked the cell door. They had taken away her weapons and hung them across from the cell they were going to put her in, along with her hat and coat. The officer shoved her into the cell forcefully, making her stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Thank you for your hospitality!" she growled sarcastically as the men closed the door and walked up the stairs to the fort. She looked around her cell as she sat up.

"_Well_," she thought. "_At least I'll have time to think_." She lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling. She held up her right hand and looked at the ring on her middle finger. Jack had given her that ring, even though she had protested.

"_Take it, love," he insisted. "It might bring you good fortune."_

"_If it's from __you__, Jack, I doubt it will be __good__ fortune!" she had laughed._

Krystal laughed at the memory and silently wished Jack was with her now to at least cheer her up, as she stared at the ring. It was the _only_ ring she ever wore, and she wouldnever take it off. The ring was a crest with rubies and emeralds that shaped into a rose and Jack had given it to her just before she left him. She sighed as her thoughts ran to Jack and she placed her hand on her stomach.

"_I could have sworn I heard him say it_," she thought back to naught but an hour ago. "_I could have sworn he whispered 'I love you' right in my ear!_" She shivered in delight at the thought of Jack being that close to her. "_Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I __had__ to leave. If I stayed with you, you would have been killed. I'm cursed, forever._"

She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up, still on her back and saw a young woman, around twenty years old in a pretty flower patterned dress, her hair up in a bun save a curl that fell on her shoulder and a flat hat tied to her head. Her hair and eyes were dark and she was staring at Krystal with excitement.

"Are you Krystal Robyn?" the girl hoped as Krystal stood up and dusted herself off.

"Correct you are, Miss," she said bowing grandly.

"Thank God," the girl breathed with a smile and ran right up to the bars. "I'm so sorry! It will never happen again! I'll see if father can---"

"Wait," Krystal ordered sternly, but confused as all get out, standing at the door as well. "What are you sorry for? Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," the girl said. "Rather I _was_ Elizabeth…Robyn."

**A/N: **Ok, I'm not sure how everybody feels about this turn of events of Elizabeth being Krystal's sister...reviews would be appreciated on this. I need opions! And thank you for sticking with this story so far, I appreciate it!


	7. Bloody Party

**A/N:** The title of this chapter is decieving. I just wanna make it clear that it's supposed to be funny and you'll understand why when you read. On with Pirates!

_**Chapter 7: Bloody Party**_

"Krystal!" Elizabeth cried through the bars at an unconscious pirate lying on the cell floor on the other side of the bars. She turned to the guard standing at the foot of the stairway.

"Open this door! Quickly!"

"But, Miss Swann---"

"Do it!"

The guard did as he was told and hastily unlocked the cell door. Elizabeth ran into the cell and knelt down beside Krystal, lifting her head and using her fan to give her air. Krystal groaned and shifted her head a bit, bringing her hand to her forehead. She sat up, her eyes closed and brought her other hand to her face.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth breathed.

"Do you think I'm alright, Lizzie?" Krystal snapped, not moving from her depressed position. "You left to get on a ship, and you had no idea _where_ it was going _who_ was on it, or where _you_ were going!"

"Everything turned out alright!" Elizabeth reported. Krystal moved her hands from her face and shot an enraged look at Elizabeth.

"What if it hadn't?!" she growled. "What if something bad had happened?! Who would have been there to help you?! No one! _I_ was the only one protecting you!"

"I could protect myself!" Elizabeth shot back. "I wasn't a child! I was ten years old, but I was old enough to know that you weren't going to drag me around forever!"

"You _were_ a child! But as much as you were a child, you were my _sister_ not a burden! I wouldn't have to 'drag' you around anywhere if I didn't want to! But I would have taken anywhere with me!"

Elizabeth stared at Krystal with wide eyes filled with shock and confusion.

"You would have taken me with you?"

Krystal's expression softened and she scooted to Elizabeth's side, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"As far as the horizon, Lizzie." Krystal felt a twinge of sadness as she used Jack's words. That phrase was one he had used a lot during her pirate training and it was now something she said all the time.

"I'm sorry I ran off."

Krystal was jolted from her nostalgic thoughts and smiled at her sister.

"Well, at least now I know why. How did you know I was even here?"

"Will told me."

"So you know the Turner lad, eh?"

"He's my fiancé."

Krystal pulled away from Elizabeth in shock and looked at her.

"You're going to be married?!"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome to the wedding, if father will grant you clemency."

"Your step-father can do that?" Krystal smirked. "He must be an important man."

"He's the Governor."

Krystal was once again, taken aback.

"Well, you seemed to have done well for yourself. A Governor for a father, a nice young man for a husband. Couldn't have done better for _myself_ if I tried."

"I think you did a pretty good job of finding a man, love," a familiar voice called suddenly, making both girls jump. They looked toward the cell door and saw a familiar face standing in front of them, leaning on the bars with the guard unconscious behind him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, standing as quickly as she could.

"Miss Swann," Jack greeted as he bowed grandly.

"Oh, brilliant," Krystal sighed, standing up as well and placing her hands on her hips. "My 'savior' is here! How did you know I was in prison?"

"Turned around, love," Jack replied. "I had this feeling you'd get into trouble if I left your side too long. I visited William, and he told me he met a lady captain that said she was a friend of mine, and that she'd been taken away in shackles."

"You know him?" Elizabeth whispered to Krystal with a shocked look.

"Better than you want to know," Krystal whispered back and Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

"Come on, love," Jack called to Krystal. Both girls shot their gaze at him. "We haven't got all day!"

"But Jack---"

"No 'buts,' deary," Jack interrupted Krystal. "We need to get out of here before you and I end up _sharing_ a cell."

"Jack," Krystal tried again. "You're not listening to me. There's a way I can be set free."

"And how's that," Jack asked a bit irritably, crossing his arms and leaning back on the bars.

"Because," Elizabeth broke in, thinking she knew what her sister would tell him. "I'm her sister, and my father is the Governor."

Jack shot a look of disbelief at Krystal who saw the wheels spinning in his head through his eyes. Krystal turned to Elizabeth who was beaming with pride

"Elizabeth!" Krystal hissed, drawing the younger girl's attention. "Why did you say that?!"

Elizabeth looked at Krystal in shocked confusion.

"Isn't that what you were going to say?" she wondered, but Krystal shook her head, making Elizabeth's face redden in embarrassment.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you, love?" Jack smirked at Krystal.

"Jack!" called another familiar voice from the stairs. The three looked to the steps to see William standing at the bottom. "What are you doing here?! You'll be caught!"

"It's a bloody party in here!" Krystal exasperated, throwing her hands in the air and sitting down on the bench below the small window in her cell, burying her face in her hands.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, running to him. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I was looking for you," he explained. "You ran off so fast after I told you about Krystal, I couldn't keep up with you!"

"Why don't _you_ tell him about me, Lizzie?!" Krystal growled, looking up at the crowd outside her cell. "You seem to like explaining it!"

William looked from Krystal to Elizabeth in confusion.

"She's my sister," Elizabeth whispered, sending a shock through William's mind.

"What?" he breathed. "How?!"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know as well!" Jack broke in, directing the question to Krystal as he turned to her.

"I told you," Krystal reminded him calmly. "Before I stowed away on your ship, my sister ran away onto a _different_ ship."

"That was _her_?!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at Elizabeth but stared at Krystal in disbelief.

"No, Jack," she replied, sarcastically. "She made it up. It's all an elaborate plan to get myself out of here!"

"Very funny, love," Jack retorted, lowering his hand. "Now that you answered my question, let's get out of here!"

"I can't let you do that, Jack," William said, and all eyes shot to him in disbelief. "If there's any chance of Krystal being set free _legally_, she should take it."

"I have one word for you, lad," Jack smirked, walking toward him. "Pirate. She's incapable of doing anything _legal_, because that's what she is."

Krystal stared at Jack with a guilty look. She knew he was right. If she decided to someday settle in one place and become a law abiding citizen, she would still be, in her heart, a pirate.

"Time to go, love," Jack murmured, holding a hand toward her. Krystal looked away from Jack and saw Elizabeth staring at her in anxiety, and some small hope that she might stay. Krystal then glanced at William, who was also staring at her with a threatening glare that almost intimidated her…almost.

"You must make a decision," William said in a low tone. Krystal looked at him, her eyes glowing with anger as she stood up, her fists balling up at her sides in rage.

"Do I?" she replied through clenched teeth. "Do I?! I've gone through my _whole life_ making decisions!" She glanced at Jack. "Some of which I regret, and some that I'm proud of! But mark my words, the decision to end my life will _not_ be decided by anyone but _me_, and I will _not_ regret _this_ decision!"

"Krystal!" Elizabeth breathed. "What are you saying?!"

Krystal looked at Jack again who stared at her in sadness over her words. She shot her glance back to Elizabeth and William, not allowing her rage to settle.

"I'm saying that I'm not going anywhere!" she growled. "Nor will I allow you to _ask_ for my freedom! I've committed crimes against the crown and I'll be punished for them! I'd best rid the world of my evil before anyone else gets hurt!"

Elizabeth stared at her sister in shock and confusion.

"But Krystal," she breathed. "You'll be hanged!" Tears began welling in the young woman's eyes at the thought of watching her sister walking to the gallows.

"She knows, love," Jack said softly. "That's what she's counting on."

Krystal looked at him as he leaned on the cell bars, crossing his arms over his chest, his head bowed. She gripped the bars that made up her cell door and slammed it shut, making Elizabeth and William jump, but Jack only winced slightly.

"Leave," she ordered in a low voice. "None of you will change my mind, so don't even try!" She marched back to the bench under the window and sat down, her head in her hands. Elizabeth couldn't keep her tears from falling, and to hide them, she ran up the stairs to the fort. William ran to catch up with her and comfort her, but Jack stayed, turning and leaning his wrists through the bars, his eyes glued on Krystal.

"Why are you still here?!" she barked, not moving.

"Why you so determined to die, love?" Jack wondered in a gentle voice.

"It's not something you should be burdened with, Jack," she replied. "Don't ask me again."

"Just tell me and get it over with. You'll be hung at dawn, so it won't play on your new found conscience."

Krystal gave out a few bursts of sobs, making Jack stare at her in guilt, wanting to comfort her.

"I'm cursed, Jack," she sobbed. "I'm cursed and it's my fault, no mistake about that. When my ship was taken, I was left by that coward of a captain on an island I'd never been on, seen or heard of."

"Mutinied upon, were you?"

"Be quiet and listen or you'll never know how I'm cursed!" she demanded as she shot her tear filled gaze at him a moment. Jack said nothing as she burried her heads in her hands again.

"They left me on that island but it wasn't a mutiny. My ship was _stolen_ from me by an envious, would-be captain and his crew. There was a man about my age on this island and when I wouldn't share his bed, he cursed me, saying that my presence for too long in one place would put anyone around me in danger. At first I didn't believe him, but then things began happening after I got off that island."

"What happened, love?" Jack wondered when she stopped speaking. Krystal looked up at him, her face red, her cheeks soaked with tears.

"People started dying around me."

**A/N:** Ah, yes, the past of Krystal Robyn. Now we get a glimpse at what's got her all upset and whatnot. Reviews, if you please?


	8. Hanging

**A/N:** I had so much fun with this chapter! It's my favorite chapter out of this whole story. Everyone, hold your breath! Krystal's been condemned!

_**Chapter 8: Hanging**_

Krystal walked up the steps leading to a platform that had a rope in the shape of a noose hanging eight feet above it. A man dressed in black with a hood over his head stood next to a wooden lever sticking out from the platform. She swallowed hard as she stepped onto the platform, her hands bound in front of her, the beating of the drums ringing in her ears. She slowly walked under the rope and she saw the edges of the trap door, showing her where to stand. She felt her hands begin to sweat and her mouth became dry as she breathed heavily trying to slow her pounding heart beat.

She turned to face the crowd that had been gathered to see justice done by the hanging of a pirate. Beyond the crowd, she saw Elizabeth standing under an archway with William who was holding her for comfort. She also saw standing with the couple an older man wearing a long, curly, gray wig in a green outfit, whom Krystal assumed was the Governor. Elizabeth stared at Krystal who caught a glimpse of sunlight reflect off of her cheek. Krystal's heart dropped to her stomach, but she knew there was no other way to save the one's she loved, other than what was about to happen.

"Krystal Robyn…" a man announced on a balcony behind her, "…Be it known that you heave been charged, tried and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most recent of these to be sighted herewith…" As he read the charges, Krystal allowed her mind to take her back a few hours before when she had told Jack of her curse.

_"People started dying around me, Jack," she explained in a weak and shaky voice. "For no reason, people were dropping dead if I was around them too long. And if they weren't dropping dead, they were being killed. Then I knew I was truly cursed. For the rest of my life till now I'd never get too close to anyone, and I'd never stop moving. The last thing I cared about to suffer from this curse was my ship, and the crew that had followed me to get her back. I'll not let anyone else I care for be hurt because of me!"_

"_So that's why you left my ship in such a hurry, eh?" Jack smirked. "I knew you were hiding something from me."_

_Krystal scoffed at his pride at being right then stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and walked toward the bars of her cell that kept her from Jack._

"_I couldn't tell you," she whispered. "You had enough problems with the Commodore chasing you."_

_They stood in silence for a moment before Jack slipped her hands through the bars and held hers._

"_I would've gladly made your troubles mine, love," he murmured._

"…and for these crimes, you are sentenced to be, on this day, hung be the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Krystal was shot back to the present and that last sentence her like a brick. If God had anything to do with her soul, surely she wouldn't be in this position? She held her head high, and smiled at her sister. If she was to leave this world, she was going to leave it as the rebellious pirate she was. The man dressed in black, whom Krystal assumed was her executioner, walked toward her as the drums quickened their pace. He pulled the rope around her neck and tightened it.

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears start to well in her eyes. The rope scratched her neck and she balled her sweating hands into fists. She thought back again, this time going farther back. Her whole life with Jack flashed through her mind, down to the last second in her cell when they had kissed for the last time. He had been her family for so long, the only person worth living for. But in order to save him, she had to make this sacrifice.

"Jack," she whispered to herself. "I love you." She shut her eyes as the executioner grabbed hold of the lever and she raised her head slightly.

"A pirate's life for me!" Her last words were followed by the feeling of the trap door giving way below her. There was a brief moment of floating but it was cut short when she dropped straight down. Her eyes shot open as the rope tightened around her neck. Though she knew it was no use, she tried to breathe out of reflex. She couldn't control her body from convulsing as she choked to death. She felt herself start to give in to the darkness, and shut her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt herself fall farther and her feet hit the ground then she fell flat to the ground, gasping and coughing for air.

"_What?!_" she thought. "_No! If Jack just saved me, I'm going to kill him!_" She slowly stood up and pulled the noose off her head.

"Captain!"

Krystal looked up as a man ran in front of her to untie her hands.

"You're alright now. I have a ship I stole. We could---"

"John Stewart!" Krystal cried in choked shock then coughed. "What are you---?! I thought you and the rest of the crew went down with the ship!" Her hands were freed and John merely smiled as he handed her a sword.

"I'll explain later," he replied. "Now let's get out of here!"

Krystal nodded and ran out from under the platform she had nearly been killed on. Men in uniform's emerged from the crowd and charged toward the two pirates.

"Muskets?!" Krystal cried. "Against swords?! We're outnumbered!"

"When cornered," John smirked. "It's best to give up?"

Krystal scoffed.

"Like hell!" she laughed. They charged back at the soldiers and dodged their weapons, but Krystal glanced at her sword.

"I don't need this thing!" She dropped the sword to the ground and knocked out a soldier coming at her from behind with her elbow. A pair of soldiers rushed her from either side and she ducked down, using her hands to hold herself up as she used her legs to knock the men off their feet. The two soldiers fell to the ground as she stood up quickly.

"Krystal!" Elizabeth shouted from behind her. She spun around and saw her sister looking at her in shock with William standing next to her. She ran up the stone platform and pulled herself up onto it.

"Sorry, Lizzie," Krystal smiled. "I have to go. You've done well for yourself…better than anything _I_ could have done for you."

"Captain!" John called again. Krystal shot a look at him and he pointed with his sword past her. "The crew is waiting!"

"Aye, Mr. Stewart," Krystal smirked. "I'll bet they are!" She turned back to Elizabeth and William then bowed grandly. "At least I know you're safe, Lizzie." She turned to the Governor who stared at her in utter shock. "Thank you for taking care of my baby sister, Governor. She turned out to be quite the lady." She ran past the three then stopped at the edge of the fort, looking down at a ship just beyond the rocks below in the water.

"Ready, Captain?" John wondered, running up next to her.

"Always," she smirked, not looking away from the view below. She and John jumped off the stone wall and once again, Krystal felt herself floating. She straightened out, hugging her legs and arms in. She suddenly found herself immersed in salty, blue water and instantly began kicking herself to the surface. Her head emerged from the water and she breathed in deep then looked around for her first mate.

"Stewart?!" Krystal called. "John! Where are you?! John Stewart, answer me!"

"I'm here, Captain!" John called, swimming toward her. "Calm down!"

"Don't you tell _me_ to calm down! I was almost _hung_!"

"That's not _my_ fault!"

"I didn't say it was!"

A rope suddenly hit her on her head and she rubbed her head as she looked up.

"Sorry, Miss!" someone called from the ship behind her.

"It's alright, sailor," she replied grabbing the rope. "Heave, boys!" she called. John grabbed hold of the rope as well, realizing he would be left behind. He and Krystal were lifted out of the water and found themselves hovering over the deck of a ship. Krystal let go of the rope and landed on the wood with a loud thud.

"I must be losing my touch," she grunted. John was lowered behind her with a confused look on his face.

"You landed on your feet," he pointed out, sheathing his sword. Krystal turned to face him with a smile.

"Ah, yes. But it wasn't as graceful as I would have liked."

Jon shrugged and gestured to the helm of their new ship.

"The _Cruel Mistress_ is yours, Captain."

"So that's what you've named her, eh?"

"Didn't name it. That's what's written on her back side."

Krystal turned toward the helm, and ran toward it. She stood in front of the helm and slowly walked to it, placing her hands on the wheel. A small chill ran up her spine at the feeling of being in complete control of her own ship again.

"Where to, Captain?!" John asked from the deck and Krystal looked out to the sea.

"As far as the horizon, mate!" she called back then smirked and spoke softly to herself. "As far as the horizon."

**A/N:** I bet y'all thought _Jack_ was gonna come for her, eh? Surprise! I thought about it, but then I thought it would be too predictable.


	9. Reunion of Captain and First Mate

**A/N: **Now we find out how the heck John Stewart showed up!

_**Chapter 9: The Reunion of Captain and First Mate**_

"So, you found a piece of my ship to float on?" Krystal asked John as she sat in a chair at the table in the captain's cabin. Her legs were up on the table and John sat in front of her on its surface.

"Aye, Captain," John nodded. "I was washed up on some beach I can't pronounce the name of."

Krystal chuckled and swung her legs off the table to stand then walked to a tall box sitting on a shelf under the window. She may not have memorized the new ship plank for plank yet, but she had wasted no time in finding out where the previous captain had stored his or her rum stash.

"Is that where you stole this ship?" Krystal guessed opening the box and removing two glass bottles filled with rum.

"I'm getting there," John explained watching her closely.

"Sorry, mate," Krystal said handing him a bottle and taking her seat again. "Go on."

"Well, I found myself on this beach, see? Not a soul to be seen, and suddenly I saw it." John stopped and took a swig of rum as Krystal stared at him in wide eyed interest.

"Well?!" she squeaked. "Get on with it, lad!"

John grinned in amusement as he swallowed.

"Caught your interest, have I?"

Krystal said nothing and his grin lowered to a smirk.

"I saw something on that beach that saved my life. There it was, empty, deserted and there for the taking. A bloomin' row boat, complete with oars."

"Lucky man!" Krystal congratulated, taking a drink from her own bottle.

"Aye," John nodded. "Lucky, I was. So I get in this boat and the most fortunate thing happened. There, in this boat, was enough food to last a week at sea."

"You were certainly on good terms with _someone_ up there, weren't you?"

"You want to hear the story or not?"

Krystal said nothing and instead slouched back in her chair with a small pout.

"Like I was saying, there was the boat, with food and here I was, on this beach, stranded. So what do you think I did? I climbed into that boat and shoved off that beach till I reached a port." He took another drink of ran before continuing. "And which port do you think I came to? Tortuga! Fancy that little bit of fortune! And _that's_ where I stole this boat from."

"I suppose you boarded the crew there as well, eh?"

"Aye! Did indeed, Captain! How do you like them?"

Krystal fiddled with her bottle on the table and John looked at her in confusion over the sadness in her stare.

"You alright, Captain?"

"Yes," she replied weakly, still fiddling with the bottle. John sighed, realizing why she was sad.

"I know this ship isn't the _Phantom Pirate_," he said gently. "But you could do worse. She fast and she'll hall anything we give her."

"Is that so?" Krystal mumbled, humoring him. She stared down at the table taking a swig of rum.

"Captain, I miss her too. I know what you're feeling---"

"No, John," Krystal interrupted. "You _don't_ know what I'm feeling. That ship was everything to me. She was freedom. No other ship could replace her. Have you ever loved anything like that, John?"

"No, Captain."

"Then you couldn't possibly know what I'm feeling."

The two sat in silence for several moments, both of them thinking of how to break it.

"May I speak freely, ma'am?" John finally requested, softly.

"Go on," Krystal replied, still staring at the table.

"I don't think this is about your ship," he spoke boldly. "I think this is about that Jack Sparrow, character."

Krystal shot a glare at John, and though she tried to look angry at him, her cheek color gave her embarrassment away.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to _you_, sailor," she growled. "And this _is_ about my ship!" She stood up and looked him in the eye, but he didn't move. "My ship was stolen from me, and when I tried to get it back, I was blown out of the bloody water! Literally!"

"I've heard the story. You told me when we arrived an hour ago. But you spoke so fondly of Jack. And you two _do_ have a history. I just thought you were sad about _him_ more than your ship. After all, this would be the _second_ time you've left him. You can imagine how _he_ must feel---"

"You've said enough, John," Krystal interrupted calmly. "Give your voice a rest, I don't like lectures."

"Don't I know _that_," he smirked and took a drink from his bottle. Krystal sat back down and sighed, swinging her legs up onto the table again.

"It's not that I'm more sad over Jack than my ship. I _am_ sad over both situations. I'm just not sure if I should get on with it. Get on with a new ship, and a new---" She stopped herself from saying what she wanted. Even if Jack weren't around, she'd never get over him.

"Lover?" John guessed. She gazed at him in shock that he could say it easier than she could. "You could never get over him. I've seen that sparkle in your eyes when you talk about him. Just like no other ship could take the place of the _Phantom Pirate_, no other man can take the place of Ja---_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Krystal scoffed, and lifted her bottle slightly toward him.

"You always were a fast learner," she smiled and took a swig of rum. The doors of the cabin swung open, making the two jump, and Krystal spilled her rum on herself. She yelled in anger and swung her legs off the table.

"Captain!" the man shouted in distress.

"What is it?!" she shouted. "Spit it out! And it better be good! That was a waste of perfectly good rum!"

"There's a ship approaching, and fast!" he explained. Krystal tried dusting the rum from her clothes.

"Is that so?" she said. "What colors is she flying, if any?"

"None, ma'am!"

"Brilliant," John sighed. "Can you tell _anything_ about this ship?"

"Blue sails, sir! The color of the sky! You can hardly even see them!"

Krystal shot a look at the man and quickly stood up.

"Blue sails?" she breathed then looked at John. "The _Merman_ had blue sails, didn't it?"

"That it did, Captain," John said, shock in his eyes. Krystal ran around the table and toward the door, shoving the sailor out of the way. John followed her, almost directly on her heels, leaving his rum bottle on the table with hers. Krystal ran to the port side and leaned over the railing to take a look at what was coming up on their stern.

"What do you see, ma'am?" John asked, coming up next to her. She saw a ship, clear as day, but it was as though the sails were invisible.

"It's the _Merman_!" she called to the crew, and John stared at the ship again.

"Who's her captain, do you think?" he whispered. "Conrad was taken captive on _our_ ship. He would've gone down with her."

"That slithery, slimy, sea-serpent has a way of coming back again and again," she scowled, still staring at the ship behind them. "He's like a bloody cock roach!" She shoved off the railing and ran toward the helm. "Brace the foreyard! Full canvas! If we a catch a good gust of wind we'll out-run her!" She took the helm and steered the ship.

"What's our heading, Captain?!" a sailor shouted from the deck. Krystal stared at the horizon in front of her. Where would she go to escape him? She knew she had to fight him, but there was no way she would let it be a battle on water. If she was to take her revenge, it was going to be face to face and on land.

"Captain?" John called softly, jolting Krystal from her thoughts. "We're running?! You've never run from a fight! Especially not from someone you have it in for!"

"I'm not running," she whispered defensively. "I'm leading him to the battle. I won't let that coward beat me at a fight by sea. I want him on land, and a place where I'll have the advantage of knowing my territory trail for trail."

John looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, but an understanding smirk on his lips.

"You don't mean it, Captain," he breathed, shaking his head slightly. Krystal smirked with a dangerous look in her eye.

"I never thought I'd even _want_ to go back to the place," she told herself then addressed John, letting go of the helm and walking down to the deck. "Set a course for Tortuga, mate. Full speed ahead."

**A/N:** Bum bum buuuuuum! Back to Tortuga. Gotta have Tortuga. Reviews, please!


	10. Sweet Revenge

**A/N:** Warning! Spueemish, be warned. "There will be blood tonight!" (took that quote from a movie)

_**Chapter 10: Sweet Revenge**_

"Captain?" Gibbs called to Jack as they sat at a table in the Faithful Bride tavern. Jack sat staring at his rum bottle with a forlorn expression. "You alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack wondered, irritably.

"Thinking about Captain Robyn, Sir?" Gibbs guessed. Jack glared at him and took a swig of rum. "If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, she made her choice. She had the opportunity to escape and for what reason, she didn't take it. There was nothing you could do." Gibbs took a drink from his own bottle and Jack stared at his bottle again.

"_She had a good reason_," Jack thought. "_But I'm still going to miss her_."

"Captain!" a man shouted as he and another person ran into the tavern, swords drawn, as they faced the door.

"I know!" a woman shouted. "Not the best place for a duel, eh, Mr. Stewart?!"

"Not at all, Captain," the man replied. He looked around the tavern, his sky blue eyes catching a glimpse of Jack sitting at the table staring in disbelief at the woman who had barged in. Though the woman was facing away from him, Jack knew _exactly_ who she was.

"It can't be," Jack breathed standing and walking toward her. Another man ran through the door, his sword brandished as well.

"Be prepared, Robyn!" the man smirked at the woman. "You're going to die today!"

"Dying isn't so bad," the woman retorted. "I've gotten close enough to kiss it!"

The man lunged at her and the people in the tavern scattered to escape the fight. The woman parried his attack and spun around his blade, making him stumble forward and crash into a table. The table collapsed beneath his weight and he fell to the floor.

"Nicely done, Captain," the first man nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart," the woman smiled. The man on the floor scrambled to his feet and faced her, gritting is half golden half white teeth in rage.

"Stay still so I can kill you!" he roared. The pirate woman looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, that's not much incentive for me to stay still, is it?" she wondered. The man growled and lunged at her again, his sword clanging against hers. She twirled her sword making his slide off of hers and as their swords parted, the woman pushed him down with her foot on his chest and back to the floor.

"That's it!" Jack shouted, running up next to the woman. "You were supposed to be hung!"

She looked at Jack in shock as the blue-eyed man pointed his sword at the man on the ground to stall for his captain.

"Well, that's a fine 'hello,' Jack," she smirked.

"Krystal Robyn, you lied to me!" Jack shouted.

"No I didn't!" Krystal argued. "I was going to be hung and then _he_ decided to play Hero Pirate!" She pointed with her sword at her friend.

"Your welcome!" John shouted sarcastically, his sword still pointed at the man on the ground, who now started to get up slowly.

"And who is he?!" Jack growled, pointing at the man on the floor.

"The idiot captain who stole my ship!" Krystal replied.

"I'm no idiot!" the man shouted. "My name is Captain Daniel Conrad---"

"Don't use a title you're not worthy of!" Krystal interrupted, turning to Daniel. "Step aside, Mr. Stewart! Let me kill the man who killed my ship!"

"She was dead before I touched her!" Daniel smirked as John stepped away. Krystal glared at him in anger and this time, she lunged at him. Swords clanged as Daniel parried Krystal's attacks.

"Captain!" John shouted as they fought. "He _wants_ to make you angry!"

"Well, he's succeeded!" Krystal growled, lunging at Daniel again. The fighting pair traveled around the tavern, throwing chairs in the way of the other, dodging their flashing blades. Daniel spun Krystal's blade off of his but she brought her blade up and slashed it through the air at shoulder height.

"Bloody hell!" Daniel shouted in pain as he gripped his right arm and backed away from Krystal. She breathed heavily and smirked at her enemy.

"Oh, dear," she panted. "Do you want to continue?"

"You'll pay for that, Robyn!" Daniel growled.

"Perhaps," Krystal replied. "But not much."

Daniel tossed his sword from his right hand to his left and lunged at Krystal again. She stepped slightly to her left and pointed her sword at him. He couldn't stop himself and suddenly her emotionless face was only a few inches from his wide-eyed, pained, turning pale face. Jack and John could see the handle of Krystal's sword in her hand and its hilt pressed against Daniel's belly. The point of her sword jutted out of his back and through his leather coat. Krystal slowly began to smirk as Daniel made small choking sounds from the pain in his stomach. She placed a hand on his shoulder and with her armed hand, rolled her wrist, twisting the blade with it, making Daniel cringe in pain and Krystal let out a breathy scoff, flashing a small triumphant smile.

"You know something, Daniel?" she whispered in a seductive tone, inching her face closer to his. "They say 'Revenge is sweet'…" She ran her tongue from his lower lip to his upper lip slowly before continuing. "They were right." She pushed him away, jerking her sword from his body as he fell back. Daniel fell onto his back with a dead thud as Krystal lifted the tail of her red sash wrapped around her waist to wipe the blood off of her sword.

"Captain?" John called cautiously and Krystal turned to him and Jack. She walked toward the two men, still cleaning her sword and stood in front of Jack with a blank look, but her eyes had regret written in their depths.

"Now you know why this sash is red," she told him in a solemn voice then turned to John. "Come along, mate. We've got an island to find." She walked past Jack toward the exit with John following her.

"Wait!" Jack called, making the pair stop and Krystal turned to him with an irritated look. "What the bloody hell just happened here?! And how did you escape Port Royal?! What Island are you looking for?! Who the bloody hell is _he_?!" He pointed at John who only stood next to Krystal like a loyal dog.

"This is my first mate, John Stewart," Krystal began, gesturing to John. "He rescued me from Port Royal and was good enough to steal a ship for me. Conrad, over there, followed us here like the fool he was and we fought. You just caught the tail end of it. Now, Mr. Stewart and I are going to board the _Cruel Mistress_ and sail away from this rock to find the island Conrad marooned me on. Savvy?"

"Why?" was all Jack could muster to ask.

"To lift the C-U-R-S-E," she smirked then stepped closer to Jack and whispered: "Fortunately, my first mate can't spell. I haven't told him I'm cursed, but even so, he'll follow me to the end. It's most admirable of him, eh?"

"That mean you've found your match, love?" Jack wondered, not bothering to be discreet. Krystal stared at him with wide eyes then realized what he was talking about.

"I told you," she replied in a low voice. "I don't have time for attachments."

"_Not only that, but I could never get over __you__, Jack._"

"We leaving, Captain?" John called.

"Aye," Krystal nodded, still facing Jack, who was looking at her in suspicion.

"I'm coming with you," he said with a straight face.

"No, Jack," Krystal replied sternly. "I told you already, no one can be close to me too long. I have to keep moving. As it is I'm putting John in enough danger."

"As I recall, you said you couldn't stay in one place too long, love," Jack smirked. "So, we'll be sailing. As long as you're moving, nothing will happen to those around you."

"Jack, you know full well that's _not_ what the…thing, means!"

"So it's settled! I'm going with you!" Jack walked toward the door and Krystal spun around to watch him in rage. She lifted her sword and hit Jack over the head with the handle, sending him to the floor, unconscious. She sheathed her sword, looking at Jack in agitation.

"I said 'no,' Jack," she sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't lose you." She knelt down and stared at him in sadness as she rolled him over onto his back then smiled slightly.

"Captain?" John called again. Krystal leaned down and lay on top of Jack, her head on chest.

"Good," she said. "He's still breathing."

"_I used to love this_," she was actually thinking. "_It's the same as it was back then. It __feels__ the same. Perfect_." She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking toward the doors.

"To Isla de la Maldecido, Mr. Stewart."

**A/N:** For those of you who are too lazy to look up what that means: "Island of the Cursed" I couldn't think of anything better. HA! Review please!


	11. Stowaway

_**Chapter 11: Stowaway**_

Krystal stood on the port side of the _Cruel Mistress_, watching the tide roll over itself. She always liked standing on the port side. She felt that there was more to see to the left than to the right. It was also because of the fact that she favored the right side too much. She was right handed and did everything beginning with the right, so standing on the port side of her ship gave her balance…something she needed now more than ever. She gazed at the setting sun and awed at the colors above the horizon of ocean. The pinks and turquoises mixing together as the sun slowly disappeared. She sighed in contentment as the ship glided across the ocean headed for Isla de la Maldecido: The Island of the Cursed.

"Captain?" John called, walking up next to her. Krystal looked at him with a smile.

"Ah, Mr. Stewart," she smiled. "Come and watch the sunset with me." She looked back at the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," John smirked, but he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was staring at Krystal. "The view is beautiful."

Krystal glanced at John then frowned at him.

"Is something wrong, John?" she wondered. He shook his head slowly and just stared at her. Krystal stared at him in evaluation, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There was something in his eyes that was different than usual. The loyalty was there but there was something else. It suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightening. The look in his eyes was more _loving_ than loyal. Krystal straightened and turned a stern face to the horizon. John crossed his arms, still staring at her and leaning on the railing as he sighed. They stood in silence for several moments, her not knowing what to say and him not wanting to say anything.

"How far until we reach our lost island?" Krystal wondered, breaking the silence and not daring to look at him.

"Oh, that won't be for another day or so, ma'am," John replied inching a bit closer to her.

"_This can't be happening!_" Krystal thought. "_He knows full-well that I love Jack! Why would he get his hopes up, only to have them crushed?!_"

"Ma'am," John continued. "I found something in the trunk sitting in your cabin. I looked through it when I first boarded to see what we could salvage and what we could get rid of."

"So what is it you found?" Krystal wondered.

"I didn't know how you felt about this category of particular items," John replied. "I saved it anyway. It's in your cabin. I just put it there."

Krystal shot a confused look at him then turned and walked toward her quarters with John following behind. She pushed the doors open and peeked inside. To her total and utter surprise she saw a familiar face examining a purple taffeta gown with black lace lining the neck and sleeves.

"You know, love, this would look very pretty on you," Jack said, holding the dress in front of him as he faced her.

"What the devil is this?!" Krystal shrieked as she turned to stare at her first mate angrily. "You think this is funny?! I didn't want him here!"

"I didn't bring him here!" John explained staring at the scene in disbelief. "I was talking about the dress!"

Krystal's expression softened and she turned back to Jack with an angry glow in her eyes.

"How did you get on my boat?!" she demanded.

"After I woke up," Jack explained, lowering the dress. "I told Mr. Gibbs to stay with the _Pearl_ at Tortuga while I came with you. I remembered that you were so kind as to divulge the name of your vessel, hopped on board once I found it, and now I'm here." He placed the dress on the table and began looking around the cabin then looked back at Krystal. "Where do you keep the rum, deary?"

Krystal glared at him and threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Why does this always happen to _me?!_" she growled then spun around and shoved past John. "Show him where the rum is and make sure he doesn't break anything on my ship!"

"A-Aye, Captain," John sputtered as she walked away. "But where are you going?!"

"The brig!" Krystal replied, still walking.

"Why?!" John called.

"She wants to be alone, lad," Jack replied, sitting on the table. "Best let her have her peace."

John turned an angry glance at Jack.

"Now, where's the rum cache?"

John stomped toward him, still angered.

"Captain doesn't want you here," he growled, boldly. "She told you that! Why are you here?!"

"_You_ should know, lad," Jack replied, tolerating John's insubordinance. "It's the same reason _you're_ here."

John stared at Jack in wide-eyed confusion.

"I see it in your eyes, son," Jack continued. "You have a spot in your heart for your dear captain."

John straightened and became very serious.

"Whether I do or not is none of _your_ concern," he replied through clenched teeth. Jack stood up off the table and stared John in the eye.

"Believe me," Jack said in a low voice. "It's my concern as much as it is yours."

"I know your feelings for her," John replied in the same low voice. "Mark me, when the time comes, I _will_ fight for her affections, if I must."

Jack smirked and shook his head a bit.

"Now, lad, you and I both know who will win that fight." He walked past John to walk out on deck and toward the lower decks. He slowly strode down the steps leading to the brig and saw Krystal sitting on a bench in one of the cells, her head in her hands.

"What _now_, Jack?" Krystal asked irritably, not looking up at him. "You're not happy leaving me to my own problems, now you have to bug me while I'm trying to figure out whether or not to throw you overboard?!"

Jack scoffed and crossed his arms as he leaned on the cell door, standing in the threshold.

"You're not going to throw me overboard, love," he smirked, triumphantly and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "You know that blue-eyed, mop-top is in love with you?"

"Jealous much, Jack?" Krystal smirked as she finally looked up at him. "Yes, I know. Don't ask me why. Even _I_ don't know the answer to that." She swung her legs up onto the bench and leaned back on the cell bars behind her, crossing her arms as well.

"You _know_ why, love," Jack replied. "You're just too modest to admit it. You are an extraordinary person---"

"Oh, please, Jack," Krystal interrupted. "Don't try to justify his feelings. He's giving himself false hope that he and I can _ever_ become attached." She noticed Jack flash a small triumphant smirk then straighten when he realized she was watching him. "I know that makes you happy, Jack. But try not to flaunt it in his face. Savvy?"

"Why would I do that, love?"

"Because you can't help but gloat about something you've won." Krystal gasped softly, realizing she had worded the statement in the worst way imaginable.

"I've won?" Jack wondered, staring at her with wide eyes. Krystal stared back at him, her heart pounding in terror. "What exactly have I won? You wouldn't be meaning _you_, would you, love?"

Krystal said nothing, only stared at Jack then swallowed in fear.

"Did," she finally choked. "Did Mr. Stewart show you where the rum is?"

Jack scoffed at her avoidance of his question.

"No, not yet. Would _you_ do me the honor?"

Krystal sighed, rolling her eyes with a smirk and relaxing a bit at the fact that he wasn't going to pressure her for an answer to his question.

"Fine," she replied, standing from the bench and walking toward Jack. "But just don't drink me out of ship and home, alright?"

Jack smirked again and kissed her cheek softly as she nearly walked past him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he whispered.

"Oh, yes you would," Krystal smiled. "You think of _nothing_ but rum. So try not to drink my stash all at once." She walked around him toward the exit and Jack followed behind.

"So, love?" Jack finally asked. "What's this island you're looking for, eh?"

"The Isla de la Maldecido," Krystal replied, climbing up the steps to the deck.

"In _English_, please," Jack requested, climbing after her.

"Island of the Cursed, you silly git," Krystal laughed, walking toward her cabin. "You were always speaking of your travels to Spain."

"Singapore," Jack corrected as they stepped into the chamber. Krystal laughed as she walked to a box under the window.

"This is the good stuff," she said, taking two bottles out of the box. "We leave the more worthless grog to the crew. Only on special occasions do I bring this out." She walked to Jack and handed him a bottle.

"And what's this special occasion?" Jack wondered, taking the bottle from her. Krystal sat in a chair around the table and swung her legs onto the table.

"Dear Captain Sparrow, we are celebrating!" she grinned.

"What are we celebrating, Captain Robyn?"

They both took drinks from their bottles and Krystal grinned her strangely white teeth at Jack.

"We are celebrating my decision to _not_ throw you overboard!"

"I'll drink to that!"

They raised their bottles and drank again. Jack sat in front of Krystal on the table and smiled at her.

"So," Jack hic-cupped. "What we going to do at this Cursed Island?"

"I told you," Krystal replied. "We're going to lift my curse." She drank from her bottle again.

"But how? Did the bilge rat pervert give you any hint as to the cure?"

"No. But that is why we are going to the island. We're going to find the git and torture him till he gives up the cure."

Jack winced as if she were speaking of his own fate.

"That's cruel, love."

"Well then I'll match my ship. You're on board the _Cruel Mistress_ now, mate. Best get comfortable with her malice. She's not one to forgive and forget."

"Poetic, deary. But her captain isn't like that, is she?"

Krystal gave him a serious look then flashed a small smirk.

"_More than you know, Jack_," she thought. "_Conrad found that out easily enough._"

"What'll you do for him to lift the curse, love?" Jack wondered, taking another drink of rum.

"Anything, Jack," Krystal replied, solemnly. "Anything."

**A/N:** Anything, eh? We'll see about that. She should of thrown him overboard anyway! That'll teach him to stow away on her boat! John would have been happy to do it personally! I had this odd feeling that making John fall in love with her was too predicatible, what do all you think? Reviews, if you please?


	12. Spanish Lady

**A/N: **The songs I used for this chapter were Spanish Lady as sung by Celtic Woman and Once Upon a December from Anastasia. Ok, I'm so mean to Krystal, but this had to be done, I like seeing her irritated. Small warning, cornyness will insue in this chapter, just so you're not surprised. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 12: Spanish Lady**_

"Come on out, love!" Jack called, irritably.

"No!" Krystal barked from behind the dressing screen in the corner of her cabin. "I'm not going to be made fun of!"

"Ma'am?" John called timidly. "You won't be made fun of. I'm sure you look beautiful!"

Jack glared at John who ignored him.

"You are very funny, Mr. Stewart!" Krystal shouted sarcastically.

"Come on!" Jack insisted. "If you don't come out, I'll go in there after you!"

"I wouldn't do that to you, Captain," John assured and Jack glared at him again. Krystal sighed at the foreseeable fight the two men would get into if she wasn't there to break it up.

"Fine!" she replied. "But I don't want any sly remarks or sniggers!"

"Aye," the men replied in unison and shot glares at each other. Krystal stepped out from behind the screen, her hands folded in front of her, and an unpleased countenance over her pretty face.

The dress she wore was a long, dark purple, taffeta gown with a low "U" shaped collar and elbow length sleeves. The collar and sleeves were lined with black lace. The ends of the sleeves in particular had long pieces of lace that draped from the end of the purple sleeves to her wrists. Her long, ebony hair, which she had done herself, was up in a bun, set up high on her head, showing off her turquoise eyes, long jaw and full rosy lips on tanned skin. The corset of the dress was pulled tight, showing off her noticeable figure. Jack and John stared at her, mouths slightly agape, eyes wide and staring at her. Krystal expected as much from Jack, but not really from John.

"Well?" Krystal asked irritably, feeling a bit awkward. "Are one of you gents going to say something?"

The men shook their expressions away, and folded their arm across their chests looking at her in evaluation.

"I never saw a prettier thing in my life!" John smiled.

"Simply gorgeous, love," Jack agreed making Krystal sigh in irritation at both of them.

"I _still_ can't believe I allowed you knaves to talk me into this," she groaned.

"It's worth it, deary," Jack assured her. He and John stepped on either side of her and held out one arm each. At the sight of one man doing this, the other glared at him.

"_Well_," Krystal thought. "_This is going to be a fun night._"

"Well, isn't this a sight?!" Krystal grinned, trying to keep a full out brawl from starting. "A lady should be so lucky to have _two_ fine gents escorting her to a party! I must have done _something_ right! Though I can't imagine what." She wrapped her right arm around Jack's and her left coiled around John's.

"The crew best not laugh," she muttered. "Otherwise they won't get any rum for a week!"

"Bit harsh, don't you think, love?" Jack replied.

"You're right," Krystal smiled. "Five days."

The men shook their heads hopelessly then the three walked toward the closed door. John hesitantly let go of Krystal's arm and pushed the doors open. The crew was already partying. Drinking their rum and singing their songs. They hardly noticed their captain framed in the doorway to her cabin with Jack on one side and John on the other. Krystal felt a bit relieved by it. She thought she might slip into the party unnoticed until someone said something, but John lost his discretion.

"Captain on deck!" John shouted and all eyes shot to Krystal who felt she would either smack John for announcing her or hit Jack for ultimately convincing her to wear the dress she now wore.

"Mr. Stewart," she called through clenched teeth. "Remind me to keel haul you in the morning!"

John laughed nervously as he turned to his captain.

"May _I_ do the honors, love?" Jack requested, grinning evilly at John who glared at him in irritation.

"Oh, stop it you two!" Krystal ordered irritably.

"Captain?" someone called. Krystal shot a look at the man that had called to her.

"What?!" she barked in mild anger. The man shrunk back slightly then held out a rum bottle.

"Would you like some rum, ma'am?"

Krystal's eyes lit up and she sighed in relief.

"Sailor! You are a _God_!" She ran toward him, letting go of Jack's arm and running to the man, snatched the bottle from his hand. She took long swigs of the liquid gold and nearly choked in the process. Jack laughed heartily as John ran to help Krystal as she coughed from drinking too fast.

"Carry---on---gents!" Krystal coughed. The men cheered and John set up a small stool that she could sit on.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" John asked, concerned because his captain was still coughing. Krystal nodded and waved him away to enjoy himself. Jack walked toward her, still laughing, and she glared her watery eyes at him.

"You _still_ don't know how to drink, eh?" Jack laughed, sitting to her left on the floor.

"Ma'am?" John called timidly. "If I may, I'd like to entertain the crew with a song and you of course."

Krystal coughed once more and smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Go on, lad!" Krystal approved in a raw voice. John grinned and ran to the musicians across the deck. Krystal narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion as he whispered to the men.

"He sings?" Jack wondered, leaning toward Krystal.

"Yes," she replied. "But he hasn't in a while."

The musicians suddenly started playing a lively tune. John ran to the center of the crowd as they all cheered. They stomped to the beat of the tune and John clapped then looked at Krystal and began his song.

_As I came down through Dublin City  
__At the our of twelve at night  
__Who should I see but the Spanish Lady  
__Washing her feet by candlelight  
__First she washed them  
__Then she dried them  
__Over a fire of amber coal  
__In all my life I ne'er did see  
__A maid so sweet about the soul  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay_

As John sang, he made gestures to go with the words and whenever he mentioned the "Spanish Lady" he would gesture to Krystal, knowing she had lived in Spain for a large portion of her life. Jack looked at her to see her reaction to John's serenade and saw her eyes filled with terror as she took a drink of rum.

_As I came back through Dublin City  
__At the hour of half past eight  
__Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady  
__Brushing her hair in the broad daylight  
__First she tossed it  
__Then she brushed it  
__On her lap was a silver comb  
__In all my life I ne'er did see  
__A maid so fair since I did roam  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay_

Krystal fidgeted on her stool and Jack could tell she was uncomfortable with being honored in the manner John was doing so. However, Krystal held her head high, not letting the whole thing get to her.

_As I went back through Dublin City  
__As the sun began to set  
__Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady  
__Catching a moth in a golden net  
__When she saw me  
__Then she fled me  
__Lifting her petticoat over her knee  
__In all my life I ne'er did see  
__A maid so shy as the Spanish Lady  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay  
__Whack for the toora loora, laddy  
__Whack for the toora loora lay_

John began a jig as he sang the chorus again and as he sang the last "lay" he slid on his knees in front of Krystal who jumped as he came toward her. The crew cheered and clapped as he stood up and bowed to his captain.

"A vain yet amusing attempt at her heart, Mr. Stewart," Jack applauded. John glared at Jack who only grinned at him. Krystal smiled at John and flicked the side of Jack's head.

"Did you enjoy the song, ma'am?" John hoped. Krystal only nodded and drank from her bottle.

"Do you still sing, love?" Jack wondered, ignoring John completely. Krystal shot an angry look at Jack as John looked at her in surprised curiosity.

"You sing?" John breathed and Krystal looked back at him in terror.

"Well," she stuttered. "I, uh, I _used_ to. It's been a long time since I---"

"Let's here it, love!" Jack requested. "Sing something for us!"

Krystal glared at Jack in anger again.

"I'd have to have a _lot_ more to drink before I do _that_, Jack," she replied.

"How much more?" Jack grinned and Krystal only rolled her eyes at him. The night went on. The three drank with the crew, Jack and John sharing sophisticated banter over Krystal and Krystal drinking. They laughed and danced even the captain herself got up and did a few fancy steps.

"You gonna sing for us now, love?" Jack slurred, taking Krystal's bottle of rum away from her. She looked at him and grinned, her fear gone along with her judgment from drinking so much.

"If you insist!" Krystal slurred with a smile and stood up from her stool and without a moment's hesitation, began to sing.

_On the wind  
Cross the sea  
Hear this song and remember_

Her crew suddenly fell silent at the sound of her voice.

_Soon you'll be  
Home with me  
Once upon a December  
_

"_Well,"_ Jack thought wit a smile. "_Her voice is just as beautiful as it was before we parted_."

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

John stared at her in astonishment and awe. He had _never_ heard her sing before and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard now that he had.

_Far away  
Long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song  
Somone sings...  
Once upon a December_

The crew clapped and whistled as she gave a wobbled curtsy and stumbled a bit.

"Well," she breathed. "That certainly takes…a lot…out of…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell into Jack's welcome arms when she passed out.

**A/N:** I told you it would be corny! Reviews? Please, pretty please!


	13. Arrival

_**Chapter 13: Arrival**_

Krystal's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her cabin lying in her bed. She sat up in the morning sunlight, her head throbbing from too much drinking. She groaned, placing her hand on her forehead and as she looked down, she realized she was no longer in the dress she had been wearing.

"Whoever took off my clothes is going to walk the plank!" she muttered. She glanced to her left then made a double take when she noticed Jack asleep next to her.

"_Don't tell me I was __that__ drunk!_" she thought and immediately shook him by the shoulder to wake him up making him groan and look up at her in tired confusion.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you in my bed?!" she demanded quickly.

"I was making sure you were alright," he replied. "You still can't hold your rum, love. You were sick all night."

Krystal stared at him with wide eyes then began twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"Oh. We didn't---We didn't, um…you know. Did we?" She looked at Jack who stared at her blankly.

"No, love," he replied. "Your virtue is still intact." He rolled over so that his back faced her as she sighed slightly in relief.

"What _did_ happen, Jack?"

"You fainted after your song."

"I sang?!" Krystal cried as she stared at him in disbelief then hit the heel of her hand to her forehead. "I must have been _really_ drunk."

"You were."

"Jack, look at me," she pleaded, lowering her hand. "I don't like talking to the back of your head."

Jack sighed and did as he was told and sat up where she could get a good look at the black eye he was sporting.

"Your first mate and I brought you in here."

"Don't tell me _he_ gave you that black eye," Krystal pleaded as she lifted her hand to the bruise below Jack's eye.

"Well, we had to get the bloody corset off of you!" Jack explained.

"John can be a bit protective," Krystal giggled.

"Well, I kicked him out. I couldn't have him hitting me while I was trying to help you."

Krystal frowned at his behavior. He wasn't his usual mischievous, charming self.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack looked at her in a bit of shock, as if she had read his mind then cast his eyes down.

"You didn't tell him to leave you to die, did you?" he asked in a low voice. Krystal looked at him in shock, knowing he was talking about John rescuing her from Port Royal.

"I couldn't," Krystal explained. "By the time he showed up, I was in the middle of giving in when he cut the noose. I actually thought it was _you_ trying to save me."

"There you go, thinking I'm your blooming knight in shining armor!" Jack said loudly, throwing his arms in the air.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to like you!" Krystal exclaimed.

"I'm not a knight! I don't even like horses!"

"You're still drunk, Jack!" Krystal laughed, pushing him back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep!"

"Captain!" John shouted, flinging the doors to her cabin open, making the two direct their attention at him. "Remember when I said we had a day until we reach the island?"

"Yes, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal groaned.

"Well, now it's one minute."

Krystal jumped from the bed and ran to the door, but John blocked her path.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me pass, Mr. Stewart!"

"You might want to put your clothes on first, ma'am," John whispered. Krystal looked down at herself and blushed, realizing she was in nothing but her undergarments as she straightened and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Mr. Stewart," she muttered.

"Is that keel hauling offense still on, love?" Jack called, sitting up again and John glared at him as Krystal rolled her eyes.

"I'll be out there in a moment," she whispered to John who nodded. She turned to Jack who stood up and walked in front of her.

"Shall I help get dressed, love?" he smirked.

"Get out, Jack," she laughed, gripping his arm and shoving him out the door then shutting it behind him. Jack stumbled into John who shoved him away.

"Oi! Watch the threads, lad!" Jack warned straightening out his vest as John shot an angry glance at him.

"What happened last night will _not_ happen again!" John growled.

"Apology accepted, lad!" Jack grinned.

"That wasn't what I meant! You will _not_ undress the captain again!"

"I believe _that_ decision lies with _her_, eh?" Jack smirked.

John, now blinded by anger, clenched is fist and it flew through the air at Jack's face. Jack felt an extreme pain on his left cheek and was turned around by John's fist hitting his face. As Jack turned back, he gave John a left hook.

The crew caught notice of the two men beginning to brawl and crowded around them as they threw punches at each other. The crowd howled with oohs and ahs and the men missed or successfully hit their targets.

Krystal pushed open her cabin doors, after changing into her usual attire, and saw the crew crowded around Jack and John.

"What's going on here?!" she barked. A few men turned around and ran back to their duties at the sight of Krystal, but about half of the crew still stared at the men fighting. Krystal marched toward the crowd and shoved past them to get to Jack and John.

"I ought to keel haul you!" John growled at Jack as he held him by his shirt collar.

"I believe that was a more suitable punishment for _you_!" Jack shot back, holding John by the collar as well. They both raised one fist each, but they were stopped from hitting each other by Krystal, who grabbed hold of their wrists.

"I think I'll keel haul _both_ of you!" she shouted. The men let go of each other and lowered their fists.

"Now, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal said, more calmly. "Where is this island?"

Before John could answer her, the ship shuddered making everyone of the ship stumble and wobble around the deck. There was a sudden ominous fog that enveloped the ship and clouded over so thick, the people on the sip could hardly see one another.

"We're here," John replied, flatly as Krystal gazed around in the fog.

"Aye," Krystal breathed then turned to John. "Lower anchor, Mr. Stewart, and prepare the long boat."

"Aye, Captain," John pushed past the men still crowded around them.

"What do you want _me_ to do, love?" Jack asked, standing directly next to her.

"Stay here," Krystal replied, firmly. "I can't have you getting in my way again."

"Come on, love," Jack pleaded. "You'll need protection, won't you?"

"That's what Mr. Stewart is for," Krystal replied. "And I'm not exactly helpless, myself."

"Captain!" John called from the starboard side. "The boat is ready!"

"Coming, Mr. Stewart!" Krystal called back. She walked toward him, but Jack pulled her back by the arm. She looked at him in confusion and agitation.

"Be careful, Krystal," he urged in a whisper.

"No te preocupes, Jack," Krystal smiled. "I'll be fine. I have my sword, pistol and my trusty first mate protecting me. I'll be alright." She leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Keep to the code," she whispered, making Jack grip her arm a bit tighter, but she yanked it away and ran toward John.

"Are you ready, Captain?" John asked.

"Aye, Mr. Stewart," Krystal nodded. "Let's go."

The two made their way down a rope ladder on the side of the ship and jumped into the boat then John began rowing toward the faint outline of an island ahead.

"I'm sorry, Captain," John said once they were far enough away from the ship.

"For what, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal wondered, looking around in the fog.

"The fight with Captain Sparrow."

"Easily forgivable, John. No doubt he said something that made your blood boil. He has a way of doing that."

"How can you stand him?"

"Lots of rum, lad."

"No, really, Captain," John laughed, slightly.

"You learn to tolerate the one's you care for. Their annoying habits and strange attitudes."

"I see," John nodded. There was a long silence before John broke it again. "Captain? Why are we here?"

Krystal looked at him with a bit of concern then sighed. She knew she would have to explain eventually…now was as good a time as any.

"Stop the boat, John," she ordered, and he did, sensing her seriousness.

"There's something I've been keeping from you. This island is the island that Conrad left me on, you know? But I wasn't alone on this island. The man who lived here cursed me, saying that if I were to stay in one place too long, all those around me would be in danger. Well, when I got off this island, ironically named the Isla de la Maldecido or Island of the Cursed, every time I thought I would settle a while in one place, people around me would die. Well, now you know my secret: I'm cursed."

John stared at her in wide eyed shock at her calmness about such a distressing topic.

"How long?" John finally breathed.

"Well, it'll be about two years now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell _anyone_. The only reason Jack knows is because he annoyed me enough to get it out of me."

"Admit it! It's because you didn't trust me!"

"I trust you with my life, John," Krystal replied, calmly. "I didn't want _anyone_ to know about it. Think on it a minute, if _you_ were cursed, would _you_ start spreading it around?"

"No," John replied, after thinking a moment. "I suppose not. Forgive me, ma'am."

"Nothing to forgive, John. We're here to lift my curse, to answer your question."

"Did the one that cursed you tell you how to lift it?"

"No, but I'll get it out of him. Row on, Mr. Stewart."

"Aye, Captain."

**A/N:** Well, there it was, the long awaited brawl between the two men in Krystal's life. HA! yeah right, long awaited. anyways, reviews are much appreciated. and thank you to those who have read and stuck with this so far. your positive reviews encourage me beyond words. thanks!


	14. Isla de la Maldecido

**A/N: **Now, the time has come to reveal this evil doer! How DARE he curse our beloved Krystal!

_**Chapter 14: Isla de Maldecido**_

The small boat bumped onto the sand of the Island of the Cursed, the fog still looming over Krystal and her first mate as they stepped onto the wet sand. Through the thick fog, they managed to make out the figures of trees making up the jungle of the island. The two looked around, scoping the area from where they stood.

"Same as before," Krystal smirked. "A place like this _never_ changes."

"It was this frightening when you first arrived?" John asked in a shaky voice.

"Not _that_ frightening, is it, Mr. Stewart?"

"Let's just find the man, find the cure to your curse and leave."

"Alright, John. Let's go."

They trudging up the beach and soon found themselves surrounded by trees.

"Do you know where he lives?" John asked, wanting to break the eerie silence.

"He resides deep in the jungle with his sister."

"Sister?! Thought it was only _him_ on this island!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention his sister. Pretty thing, she is. Jasmine's her name."

"And what of the one who cursed you?"

"Leonardo. He prides himself on being named after that Italian that tried to make a flying machine. Handsome lad, but not my taste."

"How's that?"

Krystal stopped and stared straight ahead of her, reaching slowly for her sword.

"Evil," she whispered. She drew her sword and took up a defensive position.

"What is it?" John whispered, drawing his sword as well.

"I smell a rat," Krystal said, her eyes shooting around from tree to tree. She suddenly heard a twig snap to her left and swung her sword at the sound. Her hand stopped at the edge of a man's neck.

"Still so impulsive?" the man said, wearing a long black cloak that covered him from head to toe.

"Only to kill _you_, Leonardo," Krystal growled. John ran to help his captain, but was stopped by someone behind him. A hand reached up, pulling his head back by his chin and another hand held a dagger to his neck.

"Jasmine," Leonardo called. "Try not to hurt him too much."

Krystal looked at John in shock, her sword still at Leonardo's neck.

"But brother," the woman in a similar long black cloak whined. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Later, Jasmine," Leonardo replied sternly. "He's no use to us dead."

Krystal turned back to Leonardo in curiosity.

"Can we talk as civilized people, Captain Robyn?"

"Not if your sister has a knife to my first mate's throat!" Krystal growled. Leonardo raised a hand toward his sister who was still behind John, threatening his life.

"You're lucky," Jasmine whispered in John's ear. "If it weren't for my brother, you'd _both_ be lifeless right now!"

"Jasmine!" Leonardo barked. Jasmine lowered her knife and stood back from John. Leonardo lowered his hand, turning back to Krystal as Jasmine began walking toward her brother.

"I don't think you'll need your sword, Captain," Leonardo suggested. Krystal lowered her sword, hesitantly then turned to John to silently tell him to sheath his sword well, which he did and she looked at Leonardo.

"Can we at least see the faces of our fine hosts?" Krystal smirked, sarcastically. The siblings removed their cloaks at the same time.

Leonardo had bleach blonde hair that fell a bit in front of a piece of black material covering his right eye and the eye that was exposed was a deep pool of violet. He wore a black sleeveless, high collared oriental shirt, embroidered with a golden dragon, and long, black, pants with sandals on his feet.

Jasmine had golden blonde hair, let loose, and shining through a few strands of golden locks were her ruby eyes. She wore the same style shirt as Leonardo's, but it was pink with a golden dragon on it and a coral skirt that ruffled down one leg on one side and up the other leg on the other side, with sandals also on her feet.

"What happened with your eye, mate?" Krystal asked Leonardo.

"I lost it hunting," he replied.

"You poor thing," Krystal smirked.

"It shouldn't be taken lightly!" Jasmine snarled. "He couldn't have died!"

"I'm sorry he didn't," Krystal muttered. Jasmine drew her dagger again and stepped toward Krystal, but Leonardo gripped her wrist to make her stop. Krystal smirked at her and puckered her lips in a mocking kiss.

"Try not to annoy her," Leonardo requested of Krystal. "She is as impulsive as you are."

"I won't be too annoying if you only tell me how to lift my curse," Krystal shrugged.

"You think I'll be so obliging?"

"Why not? If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Chu fei wo si le!" Jasmine spat.

"Over _your_ dead body or your brother's?" Krystal retorted. Jasmine's eyes shot wide in amazement.

"You speak Chinese?" Leonardo asked, raising his visible eyebrow in intrigue.

"A little. My Spanish is better. Now about that cure. Willing to let me in on the secret?"

"Why should I? You wouldn't accommodate _me_ when you were here last time."

"Oh, you can't _still_ be mood about that, can you?"

Leonardo stepped close to her, his violet eye glowing in anger.

"Ten years," he whispered through clenched teeth. "By the time you got here I had been living on this God forsaken island for ten years. I had no female affection for _ten years_, and then _you_ show up."

"What made you think I was going to give you any affection?" Krystal wondered.

"I thought you might, because women are rather sensitive to the feelings of others."

"Well, your assumption of me was dead wrong."

"So I see."

John said nothing as he stepped closer to Krystal, ready to draw is sword again.

"Don't think about it, Mr. Stewart," Krystal warned, stopping him in his tracks. "I can handle this."

"Can you?" Leonardo wondered. "I think you are still a little over confident in yourself."

"Enough!" Krystal shouted, becoming impatient. "Tell me the cure before I beat it out of you!"

"You'll have to go through _me_ first!" Jasmine snarled.

"With pleasure!" Krystal snapped back. "Mr. Stewart, give her your sword! I'd like to see how badly she handles it!"

"Afraid of hand to hand combat?!" Jasmine smirked.

"No!" Krystal replied. "That's fine! Sheath your sword, Mr. Stewart! And here, take mine as well!" She quickly handed John her sword and pistol and Jasmine handed her dagger to her brother.

"Captain!" John whispered. "You can't seriously consider fighting this girl?!"

"The sooner I knock _her_ out, the sooner I'll get the cure out of _him_," Krystal whispered calmly. She turned around to face Jasmine, who did the same to face her.

"Alright," John nodded. "This will be a clean fight! No biting, spitting---"

"Mr. Stewart," Krystal interrupted. "Be quiet."

"You'll never win this fight," Jasmine smirked.

"No?" Krystal replied, and didn't hesitate to raise her right fist and hit Jasmine in the face. Jasmine's head turned with the impact and she fell straight back onto the ground, unconscious.

"How's that for a punch line?" Krystal smirked, striding to John to get her sword and pistol. Leonardo ran to his sister and tried to wake her up then turned an angry glare at Krystal.

"You'll pay for that! You cheated! You didn't allow her to prepare herself!"

"Pirate," Krystal smirked.

"Pirate or not, that was unfair!"

Krystal looked at John in boredom.

"Can you believe him, Mr. Stewart?" she wondered as she turned back to Leonardo. "I spare his sister's life and he says _I'm_ unfair."

"Unbelievable, Captain," John replied. Krystal folded her arms across her chest, still facing Leonardo.

"Now," she said. "The cure."

"Not a chance!" Leonardo growled.

"Oh, so predictable," Krystal sighed then drew her sword from her sheath in John's hand and pointed it at Leonardo. "The cure. Make it quick, lad. I haven't got all day."

Leonardo stood up and gazed at Krystal with an evil smirk.

"What are you willing to do to lift this curse I've set upon you?"

Krystal looked at him, her confidence leaving her, as she lowered her sword and straightened.

"Anything," she breathed.

"Anything to save the one's you love?"

"Yes. Anything."

Leonardo nodded.

"Sail to Tortuga, and on the night of the full moon---" He glanced at John before stepping closer to Krystal then leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Krystal's face turned ghostly white and as Leonardo pulled away, she gripped his arm.

"You _can't_ be serious!" Krystal hissed. Leonardo smirked and raised his eyebrow again.

"Anything to save the one's you love, you said."

"You're a sadistic coward!"

"Coward?"

"Why not just kill me now?!"

"You care about him _that_ much?"

"You're enfermo y torcer."

**A/N: **Uh-oh! What in the world does our beloved Krystal Robyn have to do?! Is it something absolutely dispicable?! Well, you're not gonna get anything outta me. You'll just have to keep reading as I update. Na na!


	15. New Passenger

_**Chapter 15: New Passenger**_

Jack paced across the deck near the starboard side waiting for Krystal and John as the crew sat not far away drinking and singing, not really worried about whether or not their captain would return…they _knew_ she would.

"_Where is she?!_" Jack thought. "_What is she having tea with him?!_"

_Yo ho, yo ho  
__A pirate's life for me  
__We pillage we plunder we rifle and loot  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__Yo ho, yo ho  
__A pirate's life for me_

"Be quiet!" Jack snapped and the crew fell silent as he returned to pacing, his hands behind his back.

"Jack!" a voice called from the water. "Where the devil are you?! I need help!"

Jack ran to the railing and looked to the water to see Krystal and John in a boat with an unconscious blonde woman.

"What are you waiting for?!" Krystal shouted. "Unfurl that rope ladder, mate!"

Jack did as he was told and after John flung the blonde over his shoulder, he and Krystal made their way up the ladder. Jack pulled Krystal over the railing and noticed something was wrong. Her eyes and nose were swollen and red leading him to believe she had been crying. He frowned at her in confusion, but she shook her head, dropping the subject. John hoisted himself over the railing and shifted the blonde into a more comfortable position for him and her.

"Where do you want her, Captain?" John asked Krystal of the blonde and she turned to him weakly.

"Put her in the brig," she ordered just as weak as her expression. "When she wakes up we'll feed her."

John nodded and walked toward the brig.

"Who is she?" Jack asked Krystal. She turned to him and gestured him toward her as she walked to her cabin. They both walked in and Jack shut the door as Krystal walked around her desk to look at the map on its surface. Jack stood in front of her as she stared at the map, waiting for her explanation of everything.

"We sail for Tortuga," Krystal finally said, not looking at him. "He wants me to go there and I have to do…something when the full moon rises, which will be in about three days. That should give us ample time to get there."

"Who is she?" Jack repeated, irritated that she hadn't answered the question before.

"Her name is Jasmine," she replied, sitting down and finally looking at him. "She's Leonardo's sister."

"Who is Leonardo?"

"The man that cursed me."

Jack stared at Krystal in wide-eyed shock then in sudden anger he slammed his hands onto the table.

"And you brought her along?! Why?!"

Krystal smiled, coolly.

"She's our insurance," she replied, standing. "Our _leverage_, if you will. If the curse isn't lifted after I do what I'm supposed to, he won't get her back."

"And what are you supposed to do?" Jack wondered, calming down. Krystal's smile dropped and she walked toward the window to her right.

"I'd rather not say, Jack," she mumbled. "Maybe later." She turned to him with a small smile. "Why don't we go out and tonight we'll have another random celebration. I'll say it's National Pirate Day, or something. They won't care as long as they get rum, right?"

Jack scoffed as Krystal walked in front of him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his lips, making him look at her in surprise.

"Jack?" she asked her arms still around his neck as he still stared at her in shock. "If _you_ were cursed, and _you_ were told to do something you didn't particularly want to do to someone you…cared for very much, would you do it?"

"W-Well," he stammered, still in shock. "What is it _I_ would be doing?"

"Taking someone's life."

"For example?"

"Mine."

Jack was once again in shock which turned into anger.

"Don't make me do that, love," he growled, thinking she was asking him to take her life.

"No!" Krystal laughed. "_If_, darling. _If_ you were asked to."

"Oh," Jack nodded, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I had to kill _you_ to lift my curse, eh?"

Krystal nodded and Jack thought for a moment, studying her face.

"I couldn't do it, love," he finally shrugged. "I'd kill _myself_ before killing _you_."

Krystal smiled sadly, concerning Jack.

"What is it he asked you to do?"

"I told you, I'll tell you later."

The doors to the cabin suddenly flew open and Jack and Krystal pulled away from each other as if burned as John stood in the doorway.

"Captain, she's awake," John explained about Jasmine.

"Well, feed her, Mr. Stewart!" Krystal ordered. "Bread and water."

"Aye, Captain," John nodded and he turned to walk toward the galley. He climbed below deck to the galley where the worthless cook sat drinking a mug of rum he had no doubt stolen. He would pay for it later.

The cook, whom everyone called "Scab," was a stout man, with a short beard of white and a bald head covered by a red cap. He wore over-tight clothes and no shoes, just walked around with bare feet.

As John walked into the galley, Scab stared at him with gray eyes filled with surprise and fear that he was caught _not_ doing his job.

"Well, John!" Scab smiled, placing his mug on the table he was sitting at. "What is it can I get you?!"

"Nothing much," John replied. "Bread and water, and maybe a bit of advice for myself."

"Bread and water I can handle," Scab smirked, standing. "I'm not all too good with advice, though."

"Oh, come now, mate," John laughed, sitting to wait for the bread and water. "Don't be so modest. It's really important."

"I'll try my best, son," Scab replied, bustling around the galley to get John what he had asked for. "What's your problem?"

"It's about the captain," John began. "Lately, she's been all I can think about. I've traveled around with her for five years and I've _never_ felt the way I do now."

"I could give you my opinion, but I don't think you'll like it," Scab said, walking back to the table with a piece of bread and a mug of water and sat down front of John.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it is I'm feeling."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jack Sparrow!"

"So, he's keeping you from her, eh?" the old man chuckled.

"I _know_ she loves him, and I know _he_ loves _her_. It's only too obvious. But there may be _some_ hope for me, you think?"

"Once again, you're not going to like what I have to say."

"Please, tell me, Scab. What do I do?"

Scab leaned his elbows on the table, clasping his hands together as he looked John straight in the eye.

"You love her?"

John nodded.

"Then let _her_ choose. If she truly loves Jack, let her go. But if she doesn't, you may be in."

John stared at the old man in boredom.

"_That's_ your advice? 'Let her go'? What happened to fighting for love?!"

"I told you I wasn't good at advice!" Scab laughed. John sighed and stood up, taking the bread and water.

"Thanks, Scab," John sighed. "You were a real help, truly." He turned to go to the brig.

"She's out there, John," Scab called. John turned a frown of confusion at him.

"Who?"

"The girl for _you_, lad," Scab replied. "The one you truly belong with."

John smirked and shook his head in doubt.

"You're crazy, old man!" John laughed.

"You asked for it, son!" Scab retorted, laughing as well. John turned again, still smiling and walked through the ship to get to the brig.

"_Crazy old man_," John thought. "_There's a girl for me? How can I __think__ about any other woman with Krystal around?!_" He walked into the brig and looked into a cell near the stern.

"Is that you, Twiggy?" Jasmine called, using a nickname that John didn't particularly like that she had given him earlier because he _was_ rather thin.

"Call me John or at least Stewart," John pleaded, walking to her cell with her bread and water.

"Why should I? I like calling you Twiggy!"

"Well, _I_ don't like being called that!" John stood in front of the bars as she stood on the other side of them.

"Why not?!"

"Because, I know I'm thin, you don't have to keep reminding me."

Jasmine pouted cutely but John ignored it, handing her the bread and water.

"That's it?!" Jasmine cried, looking at him in disbelief. "Just bread and water?!"

"Captain's orders."

"You always do what the captain tells you?" she smirked.

"I try," John replied, then turned to leave but stopped himself. Jasmine walked to a corner with her food as John opened the cell door and stepped in then locked the door behind him and faced Jasmine.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why would your brother be so cruel as to curse someone just because they wouldn't do what he wanted them to?"

"My brother likes people to do what he wants," Jasmine smirked, playing with her bread. "When he doesn't get what he wants, he goes a little crazy, I suppose."

"_Excessively_, crazy," John agreed.

"I won't lie," Jasmine continued. "Sometimes I think he's not all there anymore. I don't know what he's asked Miss Robyn to do, but it must be something…bad."

"She went ghostly white when he told her what had to be done."

"Not surprising," Jasmine replied, taking a bite of her bread. "Why am I here, anyway?"

"You're our insurance," John replied. "If the curse isn't lifted after the captain does what she was told---"

"He doesn't get me back," Jasmine interrupted. "I see." She nodded in understanding then gazed up at John who still stood in her cell and stood up to walked toward him. "Well, that means I get to spend some more time with you, eh, John?"

John stared at her in shocked confusion as she rested her arms up on his shoulders.

"What? You were going to _kill_ me back on the island!"

"Oh, that's only because I thought you were too cute, and I didn't want my brother to think I'd gone soft." Jasmine began playing with his hair, taking his individual curls into her fingers tips and curling them a bit more. John stood still as he studied her face, his hands starting to sweat, his heart pounding in his chest, trying to keep his breathing under control making his mouth dry and he could feel his knees starting to shake. He couldn't fight it. He _had_ to kiss her. Why? He didn't know, but he _had_ to. He threw his arms around Jasmine and planted his lips onto hers, pulling her close. He heard her giggle and felt her arms wrap fully around his neck and her hands run through his hair. After a moment he broke the kiss slowly and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to do that, John," she murmured.

**A/N: **Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun! A twist for you and all your little minions! Mwa ha ha! Are you intrigued? What will poor John do now?! How will he choose between undeniable raw passion for the blonde and his loyal love for the captain?! I dunno. Watch for the next update. Reviews would be appreciated!


	16. The History of Robyn and Stewart

**A/N: **Ok, more corniness. It seemed cool when I was writing it, but now I see it is so cheesy. More song and dance. I used (Davy Jones) Forty Fathoms Deep from a cd from Dland called Swashbuckling seasongs. Thank you to **CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow** and **XShadowCatX** for their interest and encouraging reviews. You guys rock! On with the story!

_**Chapter 16: The History of Robyn and Stewart**_

"Get ready to set sail, lads!" Krystal ordered from the helm. "We're heading back to Tortuga!" She watched her crew run about the ship and noticed John come up from below deck. She ran from the helm, letting another crew member take control as she ran down the stairs to speak to him.

"Yes, Captain?" John wondered, knowing she was coming to speak to him.

"How is our prisoner, Mr. Stewart?" Krystal wondered, and John's face suddenly turned red around the cheeks as he cast his eyes down.

"She's fine," he muttered, still looking down, making Krystal frown at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" she asked, gently.

"Nothing," he muttered and finally looked at her. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

"Tell the men we're having a party again," Krystal grinned. "I'm in good spirits. We may even let Jasmine join us."

"What?!" John exclaimed. "We did nothing!"

Krystal frowned at John again who was staring at her with wide eyes filled with dread.

"I didn't say that," Krystal corrected. "I said I might let her join our fiesta. What did _you_ hear me say?"

John straightened, his face turning red again.

"N-Nothing," he muttered, clearing his throat. "I'll tell the crew." He turned on his heel before Krystal had a chance to question him, and went to fulfill his orders.

"_What's gotten into that lad all of a sudden?_" she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can someone else look after her, ma'am?" John nearly whined as they stood on the deck, the crew bustling to get their chores done and Krystal gazed at John in surprise.

"You've never questioned me before!" Krystal breathed. "What's wrong, Mr. Stewart?"

"Nothing," John replied. "I was just wondering if someone _else_ could look after her."

Krystal's expression softened and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I trust _you_, John, more than anybody on this crew. There's no telling what some of these knaves may do to her, and we can't afford to have anything happen to her. Now, go get her."

"Yes, ma'am," John muttered, bowing his head, and walked off toward the brig. Krystal frowned in confusion as John walked away, wishing she could figure out what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack whispered, coming up behind Krystal, making her jump and spin around to look at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing," she squeaked, making him smirk. "What?"

"You're lying," he said and Krystal sighed.

"Well, I can't tell you what I don't know," Krystal replied, tiredly.

"Of course," Jack nodded then stepped closer to her. "You going to wear that lovely dress of yours again?"

"Very funny, Jack," Krystal laughed. "No. I will _not_."

The crew started settling on the deck with their drinks and the musicians began playing. Krystal and Jack walked toward the starboard near the doors to the captain's quarters, and sat down.

"Rum, Captain?" Scab offered, handing a bottle to Krystal and one to Jack.

"Thank you, Scab," Krystal smiled, taking the bottle offered her and noticed John walking up from below deck with Jasmine following behind.

"Captain?" called a man sitting next to Krystal. "They say Davy Jones lives deep below the sea."

"Aye, mate," Krystal nodded, taking a drink from her bottle. "That he does."

"How far down?" one of the musicians asked as they began a tune that Krystal knew.

"Forty fathoms deep, sailor," she smirked. "Forty fathoms deep…" She stood up, leaving her rum with Jack and walking to the middle of the deck as she saw John and Jasmine sit down.

_Some say he steers a spectral ship  
__That's ghostly gray and grand  
__He's doomed to sail the Seven Seas  
__And ne'er set foot on land  
__And if you chance to see him  
__You'll soon be dead from fright  
__So sailors tell their children  
__On a dark and stormy night_

Krystal stalked around the deck as she sang and Jack smirked at her sudden interest in entertaining to crew.

_Oh forty fathoms deep he walks  
__With rusty keys his locker locks  
__Just like he's half asleep he stalks  
__Forty fathoms deep  
__Forty fathoms deep he owns  
__Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones  
__The legend they call Davy Jones  
__At forty fathoms deep_

"Now lads," Krystal said, still walking around the deck slowly. "This is a true story. Mr. Stewart can testify. This is how he and I met, you see? Why don't you tell the crew about it, Mr. Stewart?" She turned to John who stood up and walked up next to her and continued their story.

_Nor-east we sailed to Brimstone Head  
__The captain, crew and I  
__At sixteen knots we fairly flew  
__Beneath a darkening sky  
__Atop the main mast I rode  
__At near ten stories high  
__When up there blew an icy squall  
__And overboard went I_

Now John stalked the ship as Krystal stood in the center and Jack glared at him as Jasmine stared at John, mesmerized by his voice.

_Oh forty fathoms deep he walks  
__With rusty keys his locker locks  
__Just like he's half asleep he stalks  
__Forty fathoms deep  
__Forty fathoms deep he owns  
__Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones  
__The legend they call Davy Jones  
__At forty fathoms deep_

Krystal and John now stood in the middle of the deck placing their right hands over their hearts and continued together.

_We hold our breath, we say a prayer  
__For all those mates who died  
__We turn our backs on Davy Jones  
__And cast our fears aside  
__Raise up our heads and kick our feet  
__And toward the light we go  
__The heartless jailor left behind  
__The locker far below  
__Forty fathoms deep he walks  
__With rusty keys his locker locks  
__Just like he's half asleep he stalks  
__Forty fathoms deep  
__Forty fathoms deep he owns  
__Each sleeping sailor's soggy bones  
__The legend they call Davy Jones  
__At forty fathoms deep_

They bowed their heads as the song ended, making a dramatic conclusion and the crew cheered as they bowed grandly.

"Now it's time for a more lively tune!" Krystal grinned. "Play on, musicians!"

The musicians played and the crew began singing as they recognized the song.

_Yo ho, yo ho  
__A pirate's life for me_

The night went on with drinking, dancing and singing. Krystal with Jack most of the time, getting drunk enough to dance with him at one point and John trying to avoid Jasmine, with little success. The night soon ended and Krystal and Jasmine found themselves being carried in the arms of their men, drunk and laughing, to their rooms. Jack carried Krystal to her cabin and John took Jasmine back to the brig. Jack walked into the captain's quarters and toward her bed, but on the way, he tripped and they _both_ fell onto her bed.

"No, Jack!" Krystal laughed. "I told you! You have your _own_ bed!" She still laughed as Jack looked at her, not moving.

"Can't help it, love," he hic-cupped. "Can't keep away from you." He moved to kiss her, and it seemed that she was going to meet him in return, but as their lips brushed together, Krystal's head fell back as she passed out. Jack sighed and bowed his head.

"_I just can't win_," he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"John?" Jasmine asked as he set her on the bench in her cell. "You're not attached to…what's her name, are you?"

"The captain?" John frowned at her as he stood straight. "No."

"Good," she nodded. "That means I can do _this_." She pulled him by the hand, making him fall toward her and onto her lips. She threw her arms around his neck as he tried to get away. He broke the kiss and she began laughing like mad.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" John hissed.

"_You_ kissed _me_ earlier!" Jasmine laughed. "Besides, you like it."

"No I don't!" John lied, standing straight and turned to walk to the door, but Jasmine stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried, bringing him to a dead stop. "Please, don't leave."

John turned to her with a frown of confusion on his face.

"It's been a long time since I've been around a man who wasn't my brother. I don't know how to act, I suppose. I'm sorry. Please, stay?"

"Why?"

"Because it's so lonely down here. I'm not used to being alone."

John sighed and closed the cell door before walking back to her and sitting down next to her. She scooted closer and snuggled her head to his shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

"Why me?" John wondered. "Why couldn't you go after Jack Sparrow?!"

"Because _you_ are adorable," Jasmine giggled. "Jack is charming, but I'd rather have adorable."

"Adorable?" John asked, frowning at her in confusion.

"Yes," Jasmine replied. "Is that so bad?"

"No. I just never thought I was…_that_."

The two were silent for several moments, until Jasmine broke the silence.

"So, you and Krystal met in a storm?"

"Yes," John nodded. "I rescued her. We swam to the surface, but she was rather weak, so I dragged her to the shore, I've been with her ever since."

"You're extremely loyal to her, aren't you?"

"I'll follow her to my end or hers, God forbid."

"She's lucky to have you." Jasmine paused for a moment before continuing. "What did my brother ask her to do?"

"I don't know," John shrugged. "Whatever it is, she has to do it on Tortuga on a night of the full moon."

"I hope it's not horrible."

"Aye," John nodded and paused also before continuing. "You seem different than your brother."

"How so?"

"You're not as…cruel. Then again I could be wrong."

"He says I get that from our mother. She was a caring person."

"I'm glad you're not like him."

"So am I." Jasmine looked up at him, her chin on his shoulder, and in turn John looked back at her.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, without thinking about what it was he was saying.

"Thank you," Jasmine replied, simply. "I'm glad you think so."

John ran the back of his fingers across her cheek, gently. Jasmine closed her eyes and leaned into his touch with a small sigh. He suddenly planted another kiss on her lips, which she returned, and for the few seconds they were in their lip-lock, John felt as though he had found heaven. They broke the kiss slowly and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You still want me to stay?" John asked.

"Yes," Jasmine breathed with a smile.

**A/N:** I don't think I need to explain the details of their night of passion, do I? Just in case you missed it though, yes he stays there and they get it on. Anyways...still _dying_ to know what Krystal has to do, if you haven't figured it out already? Hold your water, you'll all find out soon enough. Reviews, please?


	17. Captain's Log

**A/N:** Captain's Log Stardate... NAH! I'm kidding. As you can imagine, this chapter is pretty much all through Krystal's point of view. I wanted to write a chapter in Captain's Log form, and it turned out pretty well, I think. Anyway, Enjoy!

_**Chapter 17: Captain's Log**_

Captain's Log Date: Two days until full moon

I must keep account of this. On the full moon, I must…kill someone. Someone I adore. Someone I love, in order to lift this blasted curse. That Leonardo is a sick and twisted man!

We arrived in Tortuga last night, to the great joy of the crew. John boarded them from here, so I'm sure they're happy to be back "home." I was sure to tell them when we're leaving this wretched piece of land. I haven't been here in years before a few days ago. I explained Conrad earlier. (Idiot, he was. Glad to be rid of him.) I really do _hate_ this place. There's nothing to do but drink and fight. I'm totally baffled at Jack's love of this place.

John is in agreement with me. Of course, that didn't stop _him_ from running straight to the Faithful Bride tavern with Leonardo's sister, Jasmine. He's there with her as I write. Jack is lying in my bed in this hole-in-the-wall inn, passed out. He absolutely _insisted_ we share a room. Truth be told, I don't mind much. I _do_ mind my first mate hanging around with that psicópata of a blonde, Jasmine. I'm not jealous. I have better things to do than turn green, and it wouldn't do me any good anyway because I don't love him. I'm afraid for his heart, though. A reasonable worry, considering the lad is in love with me as well.

Oh, yes. He loves me. I can tell. It's obvious to Jack as well, but I told him he had nothing to worry about. John Stewart and I could never be. I see him as a brother! Not that I haven't noticed he's attractive, but he's not my bottle of rum.

Anyway, I worry about him and Jasmine. She is not the kind of girl that loves, if she's anything like her brother. Though we met briefly all those years ago, I could tell she had her brother's stare and frame of mind. The only reason I brought her alone was for leverage. Like Jack taught me, "All one needs is the proper leverage."

Jasmine can easily get under my skin. Though John seems to be taking a liking to her. The good of that? It takes his mind off of _me_. The bad of that? She's not the best companion, and doesn't know how to make a man happy. And besides that, she nearly _killed_ him on Isla de la Maldecido! How can he become attached to someone who almost killed him?!

Well, she _is_ pretty. She _does_ remind me a bit of him. The way she's so protective of her brother is how John is protective of me. I tried talking to her about what she did to John, but she had "no idea what I was talking about." Lately, it seems like John is acting strange every time anyone speaks about Jasmine. I went to her in her cell alone. I didn't even take Jack with me. I stood in front of the bars with her food, but I didn't give it to her right off.

"I'll give you this food," I said, staring at her as she sat on the floor. "But you have to answer my questions."

"I thought I was just 'leverage'," she smirked. "I didn't think I'd be interrogated."

"Well, things change," I replied, sitting on a stool outside the cell. "For instance, the fact that ever since you came aboard, my first mate has been acting awfully strange when you're mentioned. I'd like to know what you did."

At that she turned red, just as John does when I mention _her_.

She started stuttering then finally spit out: "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Believe it or not, I don't believe you," says I. "Your face is all red." At that she slapped her hands over her face to hide what I had already seen. It was very amusing. Then I said: "I have a theory about what's happened, but I can't be entirely sure. That is, unless one of you confirms it."

"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about," she insisted, lowering her hands and looking away. I never knew she was snooty. Meanwhile this is what's going through my head:

"_Liar. And not very good, at that._"

"Land ho!" I heard Scab call on deck. Jasmine and I stood up, and I shoved her food through the bars at her. I ran back up on deck where I met John and Jack staring over the starboard railing.

"Mr. Stewart!" I called, walking toward him. "I take it we've reached Tortuga?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, but didn't move from the railing.

"Aye, Captain," says he. "We have."

"First thing I'm going to do is get me a good spot of rum," Jack smiled, staring at Tortuga.

"Of course you are, Jack," I smiled in return then I turned to John. "I'm putting _you_ in charge of the prisoner while we're on this island," says I. "Make sure she doesn't escape."

Now, you might ask why I would purposely place the two of them together when I don't hold the girl in the best regard. You have to understand my reasoning. I wanted to confirm my suspicions of their relationship. What better way to do that than to place the two together and examine their reactions to one another, eh? As I thought, his face turned red, and his eyes cast down.

"Aye, Captain," he muttered then walked off to prepare to dock. I couldn't help but smile a bit at him and his little liaison then I stood next to Jack.

"Seems the lad has a dilemma," Jack said about John, still staring at Tortuga. "He actually asked _me_ for advice."

"Really?" I replied, leaning on the railing. "What's the problem?"

"He thinks he's in love with two women," says he, and I gave him a shocked look.

"In love?!" was all I could muster. Jack looked at me and nodded.

"Aye Dios mio," I sighed. "That's not good, Jack. I knew _something_ was going on between them, but I didn't think anything of love on either end."

"What you going to do about it, love?"

"Not too sure," I shrugged in a sigh. "What can you do about matters of the heart? If he _does_ love her, I can't very well tell him to…not. That'd be like telling the waves to stop rolling."

Jack suddenly shuddered, making me look at him curiously.

"Gives me chills when you get poetic like that, love," he smirked, trying to be charming.

"Yes, I'm rather impressed with myself," I smiled in satisfaction, and trying not to be swayed by his charms, which is a very hard thing to do, believe me.

And so, we docked onto Tortuga, and have been here for several hours. I wouldn't doubt if it's near midnight now.

Earlier in the evening I went for a walk through this place. Retracing steps, going through memories. Like I said nothing much to do on this spit of land. So, I was walking and out of nowhere, the cutest thing ran in front me. It was a lemur! You know the little monkey like things that have black and white tails and faces? It's so cute!

The poor little thing was hurt. He was limping with his front left paw raised. I slowly walked toward it, hand outstretched. The poor creature was frightened, but when I called to it in a gentle voice, he let me pick him up. I cradled him in my arms so he would feel safe and carried him back here to the inn.

I bandaged up his paw, after I took a huge thorn out of it. He's curled up in my lap now, so peaceful. I'll have to think up a name for him. For now, I'll call him Nemo. It's Latin for "no one." Of course I'll train him. He's rather domestic already but there will need to be a few lessons learned.

Jack was too drunk to notice I had him with me, but no doubt he'll have something to say in the morning. No doubt John, too, will say something about it, but I'll just have to explain to him that it's _my_ decision.

My decision. I have so many now, and hardly all of them I've made myself. For instance, this curse, or rather how to lift it. It wasn't _my_ decision to have to kill someone in order to have it lifted.

I hate making decisions. Some of them are too distressing to even think about. And yet, I've made many of them. I asked Jack what _he_ would do in my position. He said he wouldn't be able to do it. Now, as I think about it, I cannot do what is asked of me.

I'll have to think of something. Leonardo wants _proof_ that I've killed this person. That'll be a bit difficult. He also wants his sister to see the body. That will be even more difficult. Well, perhaps John and I can cook up a scheme together. He's rather good at that. Everything he's ever thought up has worked successfully, and I look to fulfill many more helpful schemes when all of this is done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal knocked on the door to John's room and waited impatiently for an answer. John opened the door, and looked at his captain in surprise.

"Captain?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

Krystal shoved John back into the room and walked in herself, closing the door behind her.

"I need your help, John," she whispered. "Jasmine isn't here, is she?"

"She is, but she's out cold," he replied. "She won't be waking up till the morning."

"Alright," Krystal nodded, but felt uneasy about having her there. "I can't keep this in any longer." She started pacing as John stared on in confusion. "It's about the cure to my curse. I'll just tell you now, I have to kill someone. Someone I care for."

John's confusion turned to disbelief as he sat on the bed.

"Who is it?" he breathed.

"Later," Krystal dismissed, still pacing. "Leonardo wants proof. I was thinking a piece of his clothing covered in some blood. But Jasmine has to _see_ the body. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, we could mutilate the face of someone _else's_ corpse and dress him up as the person you're supposed to kill," John collaborated and Krystal nodded.

"That's not a bad idea, but where would we get a dead body?"

"Leave that to me, Captain," John assured her. "If you accept the plan, that is."

"Very well, Mr. Stewart," Krystal replied, finally standing still in front of him. "It's settled. Get it done before the full moon rises. ¿Mi explico?"

"Yes, Captain," John nodded. Krystal walked toward the door. "Captain?!" She stopped as John stood up. "Who is it, ma'am?"

Krystal sighed, but didn't look at him. She opened the door, but before walking out, she answered his question.

"Keep it quiet," she requested first. "I have to kill Captain Jack Sparrow."

**A/N:** Most of you saw that caoming a mile away, eh? Well, there it is. From her own lips she speaks of the horrible thing that must be done! Don't ya just hate it? You've heard the plan, now will it pull through? Wait for the next update.


	18. Lifting the Curse

**A/N: **Ah, the moment you've all been waiting for. I won't keep you. Read on!

_**Chapter 18: Lifting the Curse**_

Krystal could hear the crunching of brush under hers, John's and Jasmine's feet as they neared Leonardo's home. Krystal held a long piece of red and white striped material covered with a bit of blood. Stewart trailed behind her, dragging Jasmine by a rope tied around her wrists, and on Krystal's shoulder sat her small lemur, Nemo. She suddenly stopped and John did also. She looked around the familiar jungle on the Isla de la Maldecido, searching for the enemy. She heard a rustle to her right and turned to face it. There stood Leonardo as he had said he would be waiting for her.

"Is it done?" he asked. "Did you kill Jack Sparrow?"

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Krystal growled in a low tone. "Even in death a man like him should be respected."

"Of course," Leonardo nodded with an evil smirk. "Did you bring the proof?"

Without a word, Krystal tossed the bloody sash to the ground in front of him. He slowly bent down to pick it up, and examined it then looked at his sister.

"Bring her up here, Mr. Stewart," Krystal ordered, knowing what Leonardo wanted. John held Jasmine by the wrist and handed her to his captain, who pulled her to her left.

"Did you see the body?" Leonardo asked Jasmine and she nodded, making him grin evilly.

"I've done what you asked," Krystal stated. "Now lift the curse, or your sister stays with us to serve on my ship."

"You say you cared for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Leonardo stalled. "Yet I see no sadness in your eyes when you speak of him, or the deed that was done."

"Stop postponing your end of the bargain!" Krystal shouted. Leonardo's grin dropped to a smirk again.

"Of course," he nodded. "Come closer." He raised a hand toward her and Krystal handed Jasmine back to John then turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nemo, acompañar Senior Stewart," she whispered to her pet. The lemur crawled across her arm to John's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, take care of him, and the ship," she whispered to John and he nodded as she turned back to Leonardo.

"Come, and claim your freedom," Leonardo beckoned. Krystal walked toward him and stood in front of him as he lowered his hand.

"Remember," she hissed. "You don't do it properly, your sister is mine."

Leonardo glared his violet eye at her in mild anger, making her smirk in triumph.

"Kneel for your freedom. That is, if you're not too proud to kneel."

"No one is too penitent, or too proud. Especially me." Krystal knelt down on one knee and removed her hat as she bowed her head. Leonardo placed a hand on her head.

"Upon this woman, I have placed a curse," Leonardo called to the powers that be. "In all that is good _and_ evil, may the powers that be lift the curse, so that she may have…freedom."

Krystal stared at the ground as tears began to blur her vision and Leonardo lifted his hand from her head.

"Stand, and go," Leonardo said, and Krystal stood, placing her hat on her head. "Leave me my sister and go on your way."

"I will," Krystal nodded. "I pride myself on being a pirate of my word. I'll leave your sister with you and go on my way." She turned to John with watery eyes and a small smile. "Mr. Stewart, untie Jasmine and walk her to her brother."

"Aye, Captain," John nodded and turned Jasmine toward him to untie her hands. Nemo jumped from John's shoulder and ran across the ground to his master, climbing up her leg as if it were a tree and up to her shoulder.

"I'll miss you, John," Jasmine whispered to John. "It's lonely here."

"I'll miss you as well," John confessed in a whisper, finishing with her wrists. "Take care."

"Jasmine?" Leonardo called. Jasmine and John looked at him to see him holding a hand out for his sister. "Jasmine. Come home."

Jasmine looked at Krystal as she walked to stand next to John then looked back at her brother.

"Leonardo," she breathed. "Forgive me. I don't want to stay with you."

Leonardo's eye nearly dropped from his skull in his shock.

"What?!" he boomed. "Where will you go?! With _them_?!" He pointed at Krystal and John. "What will they do for you?! They'll take advantage of you! They won't _protect_ you! They're _PIRATES_!"

"Brother, I love this man!" Jasmine nearly screamed, pointing at John who slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Your cover's been blown, mate," Krystal whispered to John.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything," he muttered through clenched teeth, lowering his hand.

"Well, us girls can't help but brag about our feelings, you know," Krystal smirked.

"Mei-mei, please," Leonardo pleaded. "You can't love him. He's a pirate!"

"Yes, and I love him!" Jasmine cried. "You can't control my feelings any more than you can change the tide!"

"Why don't you just let her come with us," Krystal suggested. "What harm could come of it, eh?"

"She could be killed!" Leonardo pointed out.

"Oh, a small trifle, that," Krystal laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"Do you mean to turn my sister against me, Robyn?!" Leonardo growled.

"No, I only mean to distract you so that _he_ can get behind you," Krystal shrugged. Leonardo suddenly felt cold, sharp metal against his neck and lifted his head to avoid being cut.

"You make one move and your blood will be in a puddle on the ground. Savvy?" Jack whispered to Leonardo.

"W-What?!" Leonardo sputtered in shock. "You're dead!"

"Am I?" Jack frowned then looked down at himself. "Doesn't look like it."

"Jack, pay attention, will you?" Krystal ordered calmly, making Jack look at Leonardo again.

"Mark my words," Leonardo growled. "None of you will be safe---"

"Slit his throat or cover his mouth!" Krystal spat. "He'll curse us all!"

Jack slapped his hand over Leonardo's mouth and Krystal marched toward him.

"Not _this_ time, Leo," she smirked. "No. You're not going to give me freedom just to take it away again." She paused to cuddle Nemo to her cheek a bit. "I challenge you to a dual. Sword to sword. None of your curses and witch craft. What say you?"

Jack lowered his hand from Leonardo's mouth so he could answer. He stared his violet eye at Krystal in assumed triumph as she handed Nemo back to John.

"I accept," Leonardo grinned. "And when you are dead and buried, I shall dance on your grave!"

Krystal drew her sword as she backed away from him.

"Give him your sword, Jack," she smirked. "He'll need a good sword to help his skills, if he has any."

Jack lowered his sword from Leonardo's throat and handed it to him then walked toward John and Jasmine and out of the way.

"Think she'll win?" Jack asked John.

"Think it?" John replied. "I _know_ it."

"To the death, Leo?" Krystal smirked.

"To the death," Leonardo replied.

He lunged at Krystal without warning and she quickly raised her sword to avoid his attack. Jasmine gasped and gripped John's arm, but still stared as the fight began. Krystal pushed Leonardo away and attacked from the shoulder. He parried and ducked her attacks. The fight raged on, the blades flashed as their speed increased. Leonardo tripped backward and sliced his sword at Krystal's feet as he fell to the ground, but she leaped above his attack.

"That all you got?!" she taunted. "My sister could probably fight better than this!"

Leonardo scrambled to his feet and attacked Krystal with a growl of rage. She parried his attack and moved to the side, causing him to topple forward and onto the ground, again. He sat up, breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"Mark my words," he growled.

"No!" Krystal yelled and dove forward, her sword pointed at him. Jasmine gasped and turned into John's shoulder as he wrapped her arms around her Krystal breathed heavily as she stared at Leonardo, his violet eye glazing over, her sword stuck in his heart.

"No more curses," she breathed.

"Leonardo!" Jasmine cried and ran to her brother as Krystal stood up and pulled her sword from his body. Jasmine cradled her now dead brother's head in her lap as Krystal walked toward Jack and John.

"Brother," she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for his stupidity," Krystal advised, taking Nemo from John's shoulder. "He _wanted_ to fight me. He only got what he deserved." She turned to the blonde with sad eyes. "But _I_ am sorry I killed him. I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

"No," Jasmine sniffled. "He _was_ evil. What he did to you was unfair. And what he wanted you to do to lift the curse was even worse. It's better he wasn't in this world to curse it. He was going mad."

Krystal, Jack and John stared at her in compassion as she stood and turned to them with tearful eyes.

"Jasmine," John breathed, holding his arms out to her. She ran into his arms and he held her as she cried into his chest.

"There, there," John cooed. "It's alright."

Krystal wiped her sword on the tail of her red sash and sheathed the blade.

"Now what, love?" Jack asked her.

"Now we go back to Tortuga and drop you off there," Krystal replied. "But, not before we make an appearance on a Caribbean island that's a favorite of mine." She turned to Jack with a mischievous smirk. "Barbados."

**A/N:** And there it is! But wait! We're not done yet! A celebration is in order. Hang around for the next chapter, eh? Reviews are much appreciated!


	19. Barbados

**A/N: **Last chapter and then an epilogue! Warning, ultimate conriness about to insue. and when I say "ultimate" i mean that this is as corny as it gets. The songs I used were Welcome to the Caribbean, and Stowaway from Swashbuckling Sea Songs

_**Chapter 19: Barbados**_

"Song and dance, Captain!" John called sitting in the white sand, with Jasmine next to him. "Entertainment! You're good at it!"

"You're funny, Mr. Stewart!" Krystal laughed, sitting in the shade of a palm-tree with Jack next to her. The rest of the crew sat in the sand near the turquoise water not too far away. "I don't think I should, I'm a bit too drunk."

"Don't matter, ma'am!" John insisted. "We're _all_ drunk! Even little Nemo!"

Krystal looked at her pet sitting on her left. He had gotten a hold of a pile of fermented dates and was lying on his back, looking dizzy.

"Oh, cheeky chongo!" Krystal laughed. She took a drink from her rum bottle and stood up as best she could. "Let me tell you lads…"

_I've sailed from Spain to Africa  
__I've seen a world beyond belief  
__And I spied Australia's shores  
__Sailed by Great Barrier Reef  
__From India to Singapore  
__I've fought for treasure coast to coast  
__Now I'm headed for the land  
__We pirates love the most_

"Sing along!" Krystal cheered.

_Welcome, welcome to the Caribbean  
__Where water sparkles in ten shades of blue, it's true  
Welcome, welcome to the Caribbean__  
Enjoy the ocean breeze  
__Sleep under swaying trees  
__The pirates here do anything they please_

John picked Jasmine up and ran into the water as she laughed the whole way, and everyone still sang.

_Barbados is an island hope from Trinidad and Martinique  
__Matey, it's all there for you  
__Go find the pleasure you seek  
__Do the native's song and dance  
__Explore the coves and hidden caves  
__Find the treasure in the sand  
__That's washed up by the waves_

"Treasure!" Scab shouted behind her. Jack and Krystal spun around and ran toward him as he stood above a hole in the sand. Krystal looked into the hole and saw golden glints in the sand then smirked and slapped the back of Scab's shoulder.

"Told you, mate," she scoffed. "Barbados. Nowhere else."

"Gonna divvy it out, love?" Jack asked staring hungrily at the gold coins in the hole.

"Well," Krystal sighed. "I _could_. It was _I_ who buried it here. But Scab found it. So _he_ can decide what to do with it."

The old man's eyes lit up as he looked at his captain.

"Thank you, ma'am!" he grinned. He didn't hesitate to grab his sack he'd brought with him and shove as much as the treasure it could hold. Krystal laughed and turned around to see her crew staggering toward them.

"Scab," she muttered with wide eyes. "You're on your own with the rest of the crew."

Scab frowned at her in confusion then saw the scene coming toward them and panicked.

"This way, love!" Jack suggested, yanking her by the wrist to the left, just as the drunk crew tackled Scab. As Krystal stumbled into Jack they fell onto the ground and rolled down the dune toward the beach. They rolled into the water and came to a splashing stop sitting up. Krystal coughed and laughed then coughed again as Jack did the same. Krystal soon realized she was sitting in Jack's lap but didn't care and instead planted her lips onto his, making him fall back again. In the distance John and Jasmine saw the two captains having a moment, Jasmine now back on her feet.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Jasmine observed looking back at John.

"Yes, I suppose," John sighed, still looking at them.

"You love her too, don't you?" Jasmine mumbled. John looked at Jasmine in disbelief then sighed again.

"I _did_. But, I'm over my small infatuation now," he smiled, and Jasmine smiled back. She threw her arms around his neck, placing her lips to his.

"Made up your mind, eh?!" Jack called to John who glanced at him as Jack waved. Krystal was smiling in relief and John only waved back still in a lip-lock with Jasmine.

"I miss that," Krystal said.

"Miss what?" Jack wondered, looking at her in curiosity and she looked back at him.

"First kisses."

Jack smiled mischievously and leaned toward her but Krystal splashed water in his face then stood up and scrambled up the beach, with Jack on her heels. He caught up to her and held her down on the sand.

"You're not getting away, love!" Jack laughed, and Krystal giggled, struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"Jack! Let me go! Come on!"

"Say the magic words, deary!"

"I love you!"

Jack froze and stared at her in shock as he sat on his knees, pulling her up with him.

"What?" he breathed as Krystal looked at him in innocence.

"You can't tell me you didn't know, Jack," she smirked, making him do the same.

"I had a suspicion."

"And you?" Krystal asked. "You feel the same?"

Jack laughed and stood up, pulling Krystal with him.

"Of course I love you," he whispered, close to her lips.

"Captain!" one of the crew called and she turned to see the crew back on the beach and bored. "How did you get to be a Captain?!"

"You wanna tell them, Jack?" she smirked.

"You know I'm no story teller, love," he replied. They walked back to the crew and Jack sat with John and Jasmine as Krystal walked in front of her crew.

_Gather 'round and hear the tale  
__Of a lass who dared to come set sail  
__In port one night aboard she slipped  
__And stole-away on a pirate ship  
__They found her hiding below  
__Where she came from, they didn't know  
__She begged to join their gang and be  
__A pirate adventuring on the sea  
__Stowaway, stowaway  
__They called that lass the stowaway  
__She slipped aboard and from that day  
__They called that lass their stowaway_

John struggled to stand to entertain the crew with his captain.

_She pleaded "Let me stay on board"  
_"_I know how to fight and I'm fast wit a sword"  
_"_Take me on a swashbuckling trek"  
__They said "It's time to swab the deck!"  
__She worked and worked the days and nights  
__She earned his gold, she fought his fights  
__She saw the charms of all the ports  
__She tangled with the toughest swords_

As he repeated the chorus, Jack couldn't hold himself back. He scrambled to his feet and stood next to Krystal.

_She proved herself against the best  
__Her hands were getting faster  
__Her skills with the sword were getting sharp  
__She truly was master  
__Stowaway, stowaway  
__They called that lass the stowaway  
__She slipped aboard and from that day  
__They called that lass their stowaway_

Krystal ducked behind the two as John sang.

_You may not believe a tale like this  
__So incredible could happen to her  
__The kid we once called stowaway  
__Is the woman we now call Captain_

Krystal stood out from them and they all called Captain and the crew cheered. The three bowed and Krystal looked up at the sun.

"It's near three o'clock," she calculated then looked at Jack. "We'd best get you to the _Pearl_, eh?"

"Leave?" Jack sulked. "Again?" He pulled Krystal to face him. "You coming with _me_ this time?"

"Jack," Krystal sighed. "You know the answer to that. Why do you bother asking?"

"So it's 'yes' then?!" Jack grinned.

"No, Jack," Krystal smirked. "My own ship, my own crew, my own freedom." She was rather patient with him and it was making Jack suspicious.

"You can have that with the _Pearl_," he insisted.

"One ship is not big enough for _two_ crews. Not even _your_ boat." She turned to her crew again. "Finish your rum, lads. We sail tonight. Back to Tortuga."

The crew cheered and Krystal walked to the tree she had been sitting under with Jack on her heels.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go that easy, love." He gripped her arm and pulled her to face him again. "And you're not cursed anymore, so you and I can _stay_ together."

"True," she nodded. "But Jack, I have a ship. _You_ have a ship. We have our own lives. I've made up my mind, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jack let go of her and she calmly sat down under the tree.

"Fine!" Jack snapped, trying to be angry. "But don't go and change you mind at the last minute, because I'll say 'no'! Plain and simple! Savvy?!" He turned and marched back down the beach. Krystal scoffed and looked down at Nemo, still lying on his back, sleeping.

"You are a cute little one," she smiled, scratching is belly. The furry lemur made a noise as if laughing, which made Krystal giggle.

"He just doesn't seem to get it," she told him of Jack. "I can't settle down, now. I'm in the prime of life and so is he. He wouldn't be able to stay still either. It's better we part and hope to see each other again."

Nemo sat up and leaped onto Krystal's shoulder as she looked to the sea.

_The pirates here do anything they please_

**A/N: **Not the ending you were all hoping for, I know. You know it would be too easy if Krystal just stuck with Jack! And it leaves room for a sequal! Whoops, did I give something away?


	20. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Krystal Robyn and her crew sailed back to Tortuga and left Jack Sparrow there. Before Jack boarded the _Black Pearl_ he gave Krystal a locket he had stolen from some wench. He managed to have a small portrait of himself installed in it so that she would never forget him (like she ever would anyway) and parted ways.

Krystal Robyn had a flag made for the _Cruel Mistress_, which consisted of a purple shield with a picture of a skull with a red braid of hair and a cross sword and whip.

A year later, John Stewart and Jasmine were married on the _Cruel Mistress_ by Captain Krystal Robyn. It is said that Krystal shed a few tears, but they may have been better remembered as tears of joy.

Captain Daniel Conrad's body was used to fool Jasmine into thinking Jack was dead. Krystal gave Jack's sash back and the blood on it eventually washed off.

The Island of the Cursed was never found after Krystal left. Legends say that it was swallowed up by the sea. Others say that it never existed, but no one can really be sure of the truth.

**A/N:** Tiny little formal Epilogue for some of the missing peices. What'd y'all think?! Did you like my story?! Need I ask that after all the reviews?! ha ha ha! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story, I appreciate it! Don't forget to review!


End file.
